


Sexy

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Humor, Itachi is too, M/M, Modeling, Naruto is an Idiot, Sasuke is just a total gay bitch, Wild Ride, strange themes, you might get 'triggered'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke: Your average sexy model who has a secret appetite for Wendy's. But it's not the food that keeps him coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He felt sexy.

He felt sexy when posing and dancing and being around  _him_.

"Turn Sasuke-kun."

That was his cue. Sasuke lifted up his arm, fingers coming to probe at his glossy pale pink lips. Yes, being a model made him feel sexy beyond belief. Even his secret second job at the gay bar as a stripper made him feel sexy. Sasuke wanted people to look at him. Look at him and see just how beautiful he was.

Well, mostly the male population. Only it seemed as though 95% of his fans were female. Come on, did they think someone as hot as him was straight? Ha, how stupid could they get? Sasuke liked men and everything about them.

Flat chest, hard stomach, big dick; everything a girl wants in a guy, right? Well, Sasuke was no girl, even if he sometimes fooled people into thinking he was. But only because he didn't want those filthy women hands all over him.

But other than liking men, he liked one man in particular.

His blond god.

So what if Naruto wasn't technically 'his'. He would be soon enough.

"Switch, Sasuke-kun."

Camera clicks, fake wind, make-up crew at the ready. Yes, he was one sexy model.

* * *

When Sasuke had first met Naruto it was in the very last place Sasuke would find himself.

At Wendy's.

He'd had a super long shoot that day and upon having his driver take him home, he got hungry. And since his chef was gone for the night he would have nothing to eat. So what if there was a load of ingredients in the cupboards and in the fridge, he couldn't cook to save his life.

Sasuke went into the eating establishment alone, ignoring his drivers pitiful attempts to keep him inside the vehicle. Even though it was midnight about three people were there eating. Sasuke ignored their stares and went up to the counter. And holy fuck was he happy he came at midnight. The hottest, sexiest blond man was standing right before his eyes. He swore he was going to get caught staring at any moment now…

"Welcome to Wendy's, may I help you sir?"

" _I'd love to take a ride on your disco stick, thank you."_

"Excuse me? Did you say a number two with a coke?"

Sasuke, catching what he had just said, ripped his eyes away from crystal blues and looked up at the menu, trying to cool his almost nonexistent blush.

"Sir?"

Sasuke looked back at the man in front of him, eyes going straight to the others name tag. "Yes  _Naruto_ I'd like to order."

_Using his name has got to work…_

"Well what will it be?"

Sasuke pouted his lips. It seems the name thing hadn't had any effect…"Actually, what do you recommend?"

Naruto smiled, making Sasuke's head spin slightly. Fuck that was a beautiful smile!

"Hmm, probably the chili, but since it's hot out I would have to say a number three." Sasuke reached up his hand and put his raven bangs behind his ear.

_Think sexy._

"Whatever you like is fine with me,  _Naruto._ "

_Nice._

Naruto's smile stayed put, his eye's looking a little hazy.

"Okay… _Sasuke._ "

"How…!" Wait, that's right. Sasuke's a famous top model, so of course Naruto would know his name. Hell, some hobo that lives on a train probably knows his name! Sasuke took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Naruto laughed, Sasuke, finding that he enjoyed the sound, hid his smile.

"Yea, I know who you are. My girlfriend talks about you  _all_  the time! I used to get jealous, but not anymore."

Sasuke's who body went ridged, his eye's coldly fixed on a space on the counter.

 _Girl_ friend.

There was no way in hell that this god was straight

It was her breasts, wasn't it?! She must be huge. Fuck, how could he compete against that…

Wait! His dick definitely made up for the lack of chest fat!

"Hello? Sasuke? Here's the food…"

Sasuke looked at the tray on the counter. He threw some money down, picked up the tray.

"Thanks," he said darkly. He spun around and threw a glare at Naruto, who in turn titled his head with a confused look. Sasuke walked to a table farthest away, sat down, grabbed a couple of french fries and shoved them into his mouth,

_Fuck him. Fuck him in the ass with a shovel…and his girlfriend too!_

* * *

Now here Sasuke was, going back to Wendy's every night. Yea, he was sure his dresser was going to complain about him gaining weight.

Whatever.

Sasuke asked his driver for the time. 11:37, perfect.

Sasuke opened his door, stepped out, slammed the door shut, and headed for the building. Why did he always come back? Naruto was straight, he liked girls and all the crap they came with. He opened the door, and when he looked at the counter, he almost screamed.

There, putting her dirty lipstick mouth against Naruto's was the ugliest bitch he had ever seen. Who the hell had pink hair? Well this hag sure did!

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Sasuke, the wench pulled away from Naruto. She giggled, a very hideous noise to hear, and grabbed a nearby napkin.

"Naruto, babe, you have lipstick on your cheek."

Sasuke  _almost_ threw up his soy latte. He watched in horror as the pink haired thing cleaned Naruto's face.

That bitch was going down.

Sasuke regained his composer and walked up to the counter.

Naruto, upon seeing Sasuke, smiled. "Sasuke! I brought my girl tonight, she really wanted to see you."

Sasuke internally frowned.  _Oh did she really?_

He forced himself to show a small smile and looked down at the hand that was offered to him. Sasuke tentatively took the hand.

It burned.

_And ew, pea green nail polish? Gag me!_

"Hello, Sasuke-kun! I'm Haruno Sakura and I've been  _dying_ to meet you!"

That look of hunger in her eyes made Sasuke want to break the small hand in his. He tried, he really did, but his conscience was kicked out of his head forcefully.

"Really,  _bitch_? Then if you were  _dying_  to meet me why aren't you dead yet?" Sasuke spat out, letting the girl know how much he hated her with those simple words. Sasuke wrenched his hand away and looked from Sakura's face and down past her neck. "And you're as flat as a fucking  _board!_ " He stormed out of the building.

"Sasuke!"

He ignored Naruto's angry call and ran, ran like he had tried to in high school. There were loud footsteps behind him and they were getting louder by the second. Sasuke forced himself to run faster, tried to push himself just a little bit harder, but his legs refused. He collapsed on hard pavement, panting and shaking. Was it Naruto that-

"Sasuke."

Shit, it  _was_  Naruto.

Sasuke didn't dare turn around, thought somehow through all his panicking his heart skipped at Naruto chasing after him. Sasuke quickly pulled out his phone and pressed the button for his contacts. The phone was abruptly taken from him.

"Sasuke, what the _fuck_ happened back there? Why the hell did you yell at Sakura?"

Sasuke's fingernails tried to dig into the cold pavement. He shut his eyes, tried to calm down. "Give me back my damn phone."

"No. Not until you tell me what your problem is-"

"My  _problem_?! My  _problem_  is that that  _bitch_  is  _ruining_  my love life!"

Naruto stared into space, trying to decipher what Sasuke had said. "…Sakura's ruining your love life?"

"Yea, she is."

"…She's…she's cheating on me…w-with your girlfriend, right?"

Sasuke's eye twitched dangerously, his head pounding. "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

Naruto, wide eyed and scared looking, focused his blank gaze on Sasuke. He sank to his knees, his mind refusing to believe it. "Maybe that's why she always wanted to take me shopping and get our nails done and get massages and…and do  _girl_ stuff. I never really thought about it until now. Sakura didn't like hanging out with my guy friends and seemed to have an interest in Ino and Tenten…Oh my god, my girlfriend is a lesbian!" Naruto shook his head wildly side to side, before looking back up at Sasuke. "Sasuke! What am I going to do-what are  _we_  going to do?! Our girls are with each other secretly and are only using us for…our-um…our money...?"

"…What money could you possibly have, dobe?"

"So! She's still using me! And your girl is using you too-"

"Stop! Naruto, just  _stop!_  Let's make things clear here." Sasuke shifted so he sat on his ass, arms resting on his knees. "Number one. I  _don't_  have a girlfriend. Number two, your girlfriend isn't a lesbian. And number three, you  _are_ being used by Sakura because she's a whore."

Naruto stared at him for a long time. Then he looked up at the sky, to his right, then back at Sasuke. "…Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sasuke made sure to answer quickly.

The blond sighed, rubbing his neck absentmindedly. Sasuke let himself smile a little before becoming passive again. Seemed it worked…

"Wow. Sasuke, you've been a big help. I…How about…you get free food for a week at Wendy's, okay? And if you want you can call me to your house and I'll deliver-"

"Dobe."

"Huh? Hey, don't call me dobe, ya bastard."

Sasuke sat up on his knees again, thinking of how he could- "Naruto, can I have something from you, as a reward for helping you out?"

At first Naruto looked confused, but then smiled. "Well, I don't have much money but…"

"I don't want your money."

Naruto's bright smile could be seen even through the darkness. "So what will it be, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. He kept his voice low and soft. "Close your eyes."

Naruto's diamond blues rolled but obeyed. Sasuke shuffled over to him quietly and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Sasuke-"

"Shh, you need to stay quiet."

"Okay…"

Sasuke's hands traveled up from Naruto's shoulders to the base of his neck, one staying as the other came up to lightly run over the strange scars on the blond's cheeks. Sasuke too closed his eyes and leaned in, slanting his mouth over slightly chapped lips. Not even a second later Sasuke pulled away, stood up, and was off.

By the time Naruto opened his eyes, Sasuke was nowhere in sight. He could still feel warmth on his lips. The blond man  walked back to the restaurant, only partly wondering how he was going to deal with Sakura. By the time he had explained to Sakura that they couldn't be together anymore, it was already two AM. Naruto caught a taxi home and when he got out and walked up to his door step, went inside and fell onto the couch, only then did he realize that Sasuke's phone was still clutched tightly in his left hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The loud rumbling wasn't what woke Naruto up. It was the annoying tune that did it.

"Shut up you stupid thing!"

Honest to god, Naruto knew nothing about iPhones. All he had was a pay as you go track phone and it was as easy to work as a microwave. The pillow over his head did nothing to block out the high ringing. Why hadn't he realized Sasuke's phone was in his hand before he got home? The more the phone rang the more annoyed with it and with Sasuke he got. Naruto was even doubting what Sasuke had said about Sakura. Maybe he should go back and apologize to her…

" _You have one new message."_

"Eh?!"  _Who said that?! Wait a minute…did the phone say it? Phones can talk?!_

Naruto let out a sigh, happy the noise was finally over. But then again he was freaked that the phone had just stated there was a new message. Naruto removed the pillow from his face and picked up Sasuke's phone. The screen was blue with a little envelope on it.

"Here goes…"

Naruto pressed the envelope- which he instantly regretted.

"SASUKE! Where are you? Your show is in like, one hour! The make-up crew and photographer are all waiting for you! We need to practice or else you will make a fool out of yourself! Where the HELL are you!? You better not be hiding you little brat! I'll call up Itachi and he'll find you! I know putting on dresses isn't your thing but you  _must_  do it! This is an $8,000 show! And half of that goes to you personally!  _PLEASE_ call me back!"

Naruto stared at the phone in awe.  _Wow, Sasuke has one hell of a girlfriend!_

* * *

Sasuke was freaking out. Well, last night was when it had started. Ever since he got home it had hit him: He didn't have his phone. His  _life_  was on there! Schedules, numbers, important dates and times, a calculator! What was he going to do?! Knowing Temari, Sasuke's agent, she was going to be pissed that he had lost the phone she had given him for Christmas, and to make things worse she was probably going to let loose Itachi on him!

Sasuke paced up and down the hallway, trying to remember what he had planned today. Well, more importantly, where his phone was. All he remembered was Naruto taking it and then…

" _Naruto!"_

Too bad he didn't know where the blond idiot lived.

* * *

Temari tried to calm down. Everything was going to be fine. She placed fingertips at her temple, feeling the pulsing beat. She took a deep breath. Why wasn't Sasuke answering? Did he run away or get snatched up off the street or was in hiding or lost his phone? Anything could have happened. Temari scanned the faces around her. They were all slightly angered, silently demanding an answer. She had called so many times now, and had just finally left a message. What was she to do now? The show itself started in 45 minutes. Looks like she would have to get Itachi in here after all…But she'd call one more time just to make sure. She heard the angered sighs as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Temari slide the top up, pressed 1, and then talk. The phone was held up to her ear.

One ring…She smiled at everyone around her.

Two rings…Temari looked out the window to her right.

Three rings…She clenched a fist at her side.

Four rings…

"Damn," she muttered.

Five rings…

-click-

"H-Hello?"

"SASUKE YOU JERKHOLE! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Everyone looked up at her, confused but hopeful.

Temari clutched the phone hard to her ear. "Hello?! Are you there, Sasuke?! Answer me!"

"…Umm, this-"

"Who is this? You're not Sasuke!"

"I know! But I  _swear-_ "

"WHERE IS SASUKE?!"

"I don't know!"

"…Wait, I get it now…you're some guy he dragged home! First time for everything I guess! I told him to drop that other job! Damn him…What's your name!?"

"N-Naruto, Ma'am!"

Temari held back a laugh at the stuttering. Really, had Sasuke bagged such a kid? "Okay, Naruto, will you please hand the phone over to Sasuke-kun? It is very important that I speak with him."

On the other line Naruto was at a loss for words. Maybe he shouldn't have pressed the green button after all…

"Hey! Are you still there? Naruto, give the phone to Sasuke-"

"I don't know where he is!"

Silence.

Temari pressed end and then 9. She waited and after one ring someone answered.

"Yes, Temari-sama?"

"Hello, Itachi-san. Sorry to bother you at such a time but you see…"

Itachi sighed. He knew what this was about. "Is Sasuke-kun present?"

Temari swallowed. "…No, Itachi-san."

"I'll be there in five."

* * *

The phone in his hand finally lay silent and black. Naruto stared at it, wide eyed. So that person who had called had wanted to talk to Sasuke for some reason that was important. Very important by the sound of it.

He had to find Sasuke.

Well, what if someone came after him? He might be thrown in jail! Even though he was innocent he still had Sasuke's phone. They might think he mugged the other or something!

Naruto jumped out of bed and put on some fresh clothes. Maybe one of his friends could help him. Kiba did have a dog…So maybe if it sniffed the phone it could find Sasuke! Naruto hurried out the door and ran the two blocks to his friend's house. Once there he proceeded to bang on the door.

"Kiba! Kiba, it's me, Naruto! Open up. I need your help!"

The door was thrown open, revealing a tattoo faced man.

"What happened? Did you eat Sakura's underwear in your sleep again?" Kiba laughed.

Naruto, taking a minute to register what Kiba had said, blushed.

"Bastard! I didn't eat those! They fell under the bed!"

"Yea, Yea. So, what's up?"

"I gotta find this guy-"

"What?! So you're into men now! I see how it is…"

Kiba gave him a toothy grin, then turned back into the house, calling for his dog. Akamaru came at once, instantly going for the open door and Naruto.The blond gave a sigh of relief. Kiba must have read his mind.

"Well, do you got something for him to smell?"

Naruto nodded and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the phone, hearing the other give a low whistle of amusement.

"I say just keep the phone!"

Naruto growled and shoved the phone under Akamaru's nose, letting him sniff it.

"I don't steal other people's things, unlike  _somebody._ "

Kiba laughed. Akamaru gave a low whine and looked up at the sky, nose working the air. He turned his head to the right, then left, then forward. Kiba kneeled down by his huge dog.

"Got anything, boy?"

Akamaru gave another whine, his tail stopped wagging. Kiba patted the dog's head and stood back up.

"Sorry Naruto, the phone must smell too much like you. Got anything else?"

Naruto wracked his brain in search of anything that might smell like Sasuke. He had touched Sasuke's hand when taking his phone, but that smell would be gone by now. Other than that he didn't think Sasuke had…

"Kiba! I got it!" Kiba jumped at the sudden out burst.

"What? Got his pants or something?"

"No. But I got something else!"

Naruto leaned down by Akamaru, pulling back the collar of his shirt, exposing his neck.

"Okay Dog, sniff my neck and face."

Kiba bit back a laugh, keeping his mouth shut as he watched. Akamaru pressed his wet nose to Naruto's neck, the hot breaths mixed with the cold made Naruto shiver. Akamaru moved up to Naruto's face, sniffing his bangs, cheeks, nose, mouth…

Akamaru's ears perked up as he pulled away from Naruto. His tail was wagging again, this time faster than ever. He looked up at Kiba and gave a short bark, before pressing his nose to the ground.

"Way to go, boy! Naruto, he got the scent!" Naruto cheered and moved so the brilliant dog could make his way out from the porch. Kiba quickly grabbed a leash from the hallway, caught up to his dog, and snapped it on. "Come on, Naruto!"

* * *

Sasuke was currently in his closet. He wrapped his arms possessively around himself. It was dark and safe in here with his beautiful and sexy clothes. At least it was roomy. The closet was the size of his bedroom after all.

How long before Itachi got here? Probably in the next twenty minutes. Itachi could find him no matter where he was. How was that? Maybe it was some kind of brotherly instinct to know where the younger one was. Sasuke didn't know. He had even almost forgotten why he hated his brother so much…

* * *

_Sasuke, age six, sat happily the dock that was stretched over his family's lake. He liked having a family with a lot of power and money. He could have whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. To him, life was good. He had friends and a mommy and a daddy and a brother._

_Sasuke looked at the blood red sunset. It was so beautiful. He loved looking at pretty things. Butterflies that had silvery blue wings, the crystal clear stream that ran into the lake, the birds that ate the crumbs of bread he gave them._

_He had wanted to be an artist for a long time now. Well, more of a movie maker type. There was a movie theater in his town, only it always played old westerns or movies that had poor quality. But this one time he had went, there was a new movie. It was so beautiful and had such a good plot and sexy actors that he was inspired beyond belief. So what if he was young, he was going to become one of those big producers who went to that place called 'Hollywood' and made those movies like the one he had seen._

_When Sasuke went home, he told his parents and brother about his dream. They listened until he was done telling them every little detail. His parents stood up and left the table, stoned faced, and went to their bedroom. Sasuke watched them go, confused. Itachi, sitting across the table from Sasuke, frowned._

" _I knew they wouldn't like it," Itachi stated. Sasuke looked at him._

" _You mean they don't want me to make movies? But why not?"_

_Itachi gazed at his younger brother, knowing that if he told him it wouldn't make any sense to him._

" _Sasuke-kun. You want to make mother and father proud right?"_

 _Sasuke's face lit up and he smiled._ " _More than anything! I want them to love me as much as they do you."_

_Itachi hummed an approval, his brain already working, thinking of something other than a movie maker._

" _Okay, Sasuke-kun, how about his. You will become the president of the United States."_

 _Sasuke's smile faded._ " _What's that, Itachi?"_

" _That's the ruler of America. He makes all the decisions and tells people what to do."_

_Sasuke's  nose scrunched up. He didn't like the thought of commanding people around. But if it would make his mom and dad proud of him like Itachi…_

" _How do I get to be this 'president'?"_

_The scrapping of Itachi's chair signaled his rising. He knew that if Sasuke got into politics, his mother and father would approve. But it crushed him on the inside to have to make Sasuke put up an act. He knew there was no way to get him into movie making. But there was another thing that was just as art filled. He had good connections and could lie to save his life._

' _Yes,' Itachi thought as he lead Sasuke to the library just down the hall. 'Sasuke will soon be perfect for it.'_

* * *

After that Sasuke had to hold government books in his hands at all times. But there was a catch. On every other page Itachi glued down pictures of gorgeous models that he ripped out of magazines. He brain washed his little brother while hiding it from his parents, tricking them into thinking Sasuke was studying politics. He told Sasuke to lie and say he was reading about the government, or the branches, anything related. Sasuke had done it too. He studied in fascination the clothes designs, make-up, curvy female and male models. He soon forgot that dream of being a movie maker. And when he was sixteen Itachi pulled him from school, handed him a passport and cell phone, and drove him to the airport.

" _The directions are on the phone under notes. You'll be able to fine Temari's house by getting a taxi and telling the driver the instructions."_ Itachi dug in his pocket and pulled out a stack of one hundred dollar bills.

" _Take these, and use them wisely. Get a cheap apartment, buy some food and do whatever Temari tells you."_

Sasuke nodded and left his brother, waving as he went through security. And what happened next to Itachi, Sasuke didn't know. He just did exactly what Itachi said, and here he was now. A top model, making millions a year. His brother had taken away his true dream. He had made him what Itachi himself wanted. He wasn't really helping Sasuke, only making their parents more proud of himself, probably telling them Sasuke was on his way to some high profile government job. Sasuke hated America. Land of the free his ass. He wanted to go back home, to Japan, to his mother and father and explain what he really was now. He didn't care what they thought anymore. He  _was_  twenty-three.

Most of all he wanted to get rid of both modeling and his old dream.

He had only seen Itachi one other time though, and that was when he had ran from the pressure of modeling that he couldn't take anymore. He didn't like to think about that time, so he wouldn't. It had been utter chaos.

Itachi thinks he owns him. That's how it is, that's how it had always been, that's what it seems it will always be.

But all that mattered right now was thinking of a plan that would explain why he was hiding in his closet, phone less, missing something important.

Sasuke could only hope for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Temari paced back and forth, waiting for Itachi arrive. Four minutes passed. She glanced at the door, waiting. She could just imagine Sasuke cowering in a corner. It made her smile reassuringly.

The blonde woman stopped, she thought she heard something at the door-

"Itachi-san!"

Itachi stepped into the small room, instantly turning heads.

If you thought Sasuke was sexy, Itachi would make you want to drop your pants and bend over. He wore such tight clothing it made you wonder how he ever got into them. Itachi's long black, silky hair was tied in a equally black tie at the back of his neck. Everyone stared on baited breath.

Itachi was the sex bomb that had just dropped down on them. With a quick flick of his wrist Itachi's sun glasses were off. His deep coal eyes-the same exact as Sasuke's- stared at Temari. Temari's heart skipped a beat. If Itachi wasn't gay and her best friend she would have tried to get him into bed a  _long_  time ago.

"Temari-sama, are you ready to find Sasuke-kun?"

Temari nodded and stepped forward. She glanced back at the others.

"You all stay put. We'll be back soon."

Itachi lead her back outside.

* * *

"Kiba, slow down!" Naruto panted, trying to catch up with his running friend. Akamaru gave another round of short barks, Kiba cheered.

"Almost there Naruto. Good boy Akamaru!"

Finally Kiba and his dog slowed, Naruto being able to catch up with him at last.

He looked around, noting that it must almost be noon, judging by the heat beating down on them.

"We're here. This must be his house. Look familiar Naruto?"

Naruto looked around, seeing a huge house that he had never seen before in his life.

"No, but that's only because I've never been here before."

Kiba followed his friend up to the porch. Naruto raised a fist to knock, but stopped. He turned to Kiba.

"Well, um you can go now. Thanks for your help buddy."

Kiba's eye's narrowed suspiciously at the blond. Why couldn't he come with to?

"...Okay. If you want go kiss and makeup I'm down with it."

The brunet raised up his hands defensively in front of him away from Naruto. He called to Akamaru and they left.

Naruto sighed, his breath hitting the front door. So this was Sasuke's house. Impressive. It was pretty big for someone who lived alone. Or did he? Sasuke was bound to live with his girlfriend, right? She sure sounded like a demanding one on the phone, so it was only proper to give her what she wanted…

Naruto took a deep breath and hit the door with his fist.

* * *

Sasuke jumped when he heard the loud bang.

_Shit_

He swallowed thickly and curled deeper into the corner. He had to stay hidden, no matter what.

Another loud bang. Sasuke put his hands over his ears, trying to block out the noise.

_Just pretend that there's no noise and that Itachi isn't going to do bad things…_

* * *

Naruto swore loudly, now using both fists to bang on the door.

"Hello?! Open up! This is Sasuke's house right? I have your phone! I swear I didn't steal it or sell it on the black market! I could have but I didn't! Please open, I don't want to go to jail!"

Naruto growled and ripped himself away from the door. He grabbed the doorknob, thinking maybe if he twisted it hard enough it would open-

But with just a little turn, it opened.

Naruto smiled, maybe he had some magical powers or something…

He opened the door slowly and looked around.

It was almost pitch black inside.

Naruto stepped inside and closed the door silently behind him.

"H-hello? Is anyone here?" He groped around for a light switch.

-click-

The room flooded with yellow light. The blond moved hesitantly around, taking in all of the expensive looking items. He passed what looked like the living room, seeing rich leather couches and chairs, cherry hard wood flooring and a-

"Holy Shit…"

Naruto gazed in awe at the biggest flat screen TV he had ever seen. How typical of a rich model. Naruto reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the beautiful scene and moved on. He went up a flight of stairs and into a hallway. There were four doors to choose from.

"Well, here goes!"

He grabbed the handle to the nearest door and twisted.

It opened.

Naruto placed a foot inside and looked in-

He choked back a scream.

The foot inside was quickly pulled away and the door shut with a light slam.

Naruto's breathing was fast as he pressed his back to the wall, slowly sliding down it.

_Okay, so there's a poster of a naked man, so what?! It must be his girlfriends room or something. No need to freak, you've seen…it…before!_

Naruto composed himself and stood back up and opened the door again, adverting his eyes. Seeing the poster somehow brought back memories of his and Sasuke's little kiss the night before…but he had put that off as Sasuke letting out a little sexual frustration.

Naruto looked around the rest of the room, seeing more posters, only this time of beautiful models wearing fabulous clothing. Everything else about the room was normal, a desk and computer, bed, lamp, an attached bathroom, and some other double doors going to who knows where…

He focused on the double doors, curiosity getting the better of him. He made his way to the door and grabbed a handle in each hand. He pushed down and pulled: the doors opened silently. Naruto stared wide eyed at the darkness. The room seemed to be very large. He went inside further, again looking for a light switch. He felt around the walls, feeling something like…clothing? Then this must be a closet. Naruto traveled along the wall, brushing his hand on the cool fabrics. He went deeper and deeper into the room, his eyes adjusting slowly to the darkness. He meet what seemed to be a corner and turned with it, noticing the clothes stopped and something, perhaps shoes, lined the bottom up against the wall. He walked along it, hand still on the wall. It seemed like a long while before he smacked into the wall in front of him.

"Gah! Damn…" his hand came up and rubbed his forehead. Hopefully it wouldn't leave a bruise. He turned, right foot swinging into the corner, hitting something in the process-

"Ow!" Naruto froze. He definitely heard something just now, and also his foot hit something. He held his breath and crouched down and reached out a tense hand. It touched something.

Something warm.

Naruto pulled back his hand like it had been in a fire. What had he just touched?!

He sat silently, clutching his hand to his chest. Everything was silent. Maybe it had just been his imagination…

"Umm…is there anyone in here…?"

In a quick movement unseen by Naruto, he was pinned to the floor, hand on his mouth.

"Shh dobe, he'll be here any moment."

_Sasuke?!_

Naruto searched all his thoughts as to why Sasuke was hiding in a closet the size of Texas and who  _he_  was.

He grabbed the hand over his mouth, which was surprisingly super soft, and pulled it away.

"Sasuke, what are you doing in here?"

The Uchiha let go of Naruto, allowing the other to site up. Sasuke pulled out a small flashlight from his pocket and turned it on. He pointed it at Naruto.

"More like what the fuck are you doing in my house? And how did you find me so fast?"

Well, he was always first found when playing hide-and-seek so this must be some type of omen that was trying to tell him his hiding skills sucked…

"I was  _trying_ to return your phone! You ran off last night without even asking for it back. So this morning after it rang and rang and  _rang_ and your girlfriend left this message-"

" _What did you say?!_ " Sasuke hissed. If Naruto had just said Girlfr-

"Your  _girlfriend_ left this message! It must have been really important cause when I answered she sounded  _pissed,_ man! What, did you miss an appointment of something? Wait, don't tell me! You're hiding because your scared that you got her pregnant and you hid because she was going to the hospital today to see if she was positive! Ha ha, man you need to take responsibility for your actions!"

Sasuke, amazed that Naruto could make up things so fast with his straight little mind, whipped his hands out and wrapped them around Naruto's neck, applying light pressure. Naruto gasped, hands coming up to grab at Sasuke's.

"Now you listen here Naruto, and you better listen damn well. I do  _not_ , will  _never_ , ever  _ever_ have a  _girl_ friend.  _Never._ get that through your stupid fucking straight little mind. And also, stop coming up with ridiculous stories. If you want to make something up go become a fiction writer. But then again your brain probably isn't big enough to process any more vocabulary than a first grader. So if you don't want to insult my sexuality any more than you already have, I suggest you give me my phone and get the fuck out."

Sasuke released Naruto's neck, making sure to scratch his perfectly trimmed nails along the sensitive flesh.

Naruto shivered and kept Sasuke's hands in his own.

"What are you talking about? You gay or something…?"Sasuke snapped. He pushed Naruto back again and raised his fist, bringing it down as hard as he could. He smiled when he felt and heard the resounding crack of it hitting the others jaw.

"Don't even say that word fucker!" Sasuke lifted his hand and again brought it down on Naruto.

"You don't know anything about me!" This time he hit the other side of Naruto's face.

"You- you just- just leave me alone! Go back to your straight little world and leave me alone!" Sasuke took in a shaky breath and pounded both his fists on Naruto's chest. He let out a chocked sob and smacked his head where his hands had just punched. Sasuke breathed in Naruto's sent, holding back his frustrated tears.

Naruto lay frozen, letting the other hit him and now cry on him. He didn't know why he hadn't fought back. Was it because the other had looked so serious, so  _vulnerable_ that he couldn't bear to hurt him. But now Sasuke was going on about how Naruto didn't know anything about him and to leave him alone. Naruto wanted to say something. Say about how Sasuke was the one coming back every night to Wendy's and talking to him,  _flirting_  with him.

But he just sat there, feeling wetness sock through onto his stomach.

He barley registered footsteps somewhere off in the house.

"…Sasuke, listen. I- I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I just wanted to give you your phone back. I don't know what else to say…Cause last night you k-kissed me and then ran off. If you want to be friends we can…?"

Sasuke lay there on Naruto, taking in his words. So the dobe just wanted to be friends…

"Naruto," Sasuke paused, taking a couple of breaths. "I will be your friend on one condition. And just remember that the world isn't some straight thing with pretty girls and guys that want to be just friends."

Naruto didn't really get what the other was saying, but he went along with it.

"Okay, what is it?"

"You have to accept me for what am I, and not go around making jokes or calling me, or anyone else like me, names.  _And you have come to my shows and be my personal assistant._ " Sasuke whispered the last part, but he was sure Naruto heard it.

"Whoa, wait a second! I agree to the first part, but being your personal assistant? That's kinda much-"

"I will give you my phone and you can have a room in my house. You can quite your job and keep thirty percent of everything I make."

Naruto thought it over for less than a second. Thirty percent was pretty high!

"Deal." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and shook it up and down. He felt the other smile against him.

Sasuke sat up, letting Naruto up as well.

He grabbed the flash light and pointed it at Naruto. The blond looked confused, but smiled slightly. Sasuke hid his own smile.

_Thank you Naruto. But don't think that that kiss didn't mean anything. I'm still after you. I'm an Uchiha, which you probably still don't know yet. One think to make note of: We get what we want._

Both men turned to the door when light suddenly came on over head. They saw through squinted eyes that someone was walking towards them.

Sasuke muttered an "Itachi." before the footsteps stopped and a deep silky voice said, "Sasuke-kun, I think it's time to pay a little visit to mommy and daddy. You know, to let them catch up on the news of our  _busy_  lives. Because I'm sure they will be pleased to hear you bagged a blond  _male_ and became one of the top ten hottest  _gay models_  in America."


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke knew it would come to this. He knew he would have to face his parents some day. He just didn't think it would be so…soon. What did they expect anyway? Sasuke couldn't become president! Maybe of Japan, but not America, since he was born there. And now he had to tell them that he was a gay model.

Well this is going to be fun.

_What better way to tell Naruto I'm gay than letting him hear it from Itachi?_

Sasuke wanted to crawl in a hole and die! Why couldn't he have had some secret tunnel dug just for this? He did have a lot of money…but it was to late now.

Itachi held out his hand to his brother, expecting Sasuke to grab it. But instead he felt a large calloused one encase it.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! You must be Itachi-sama! You are right? Cause my girlfr- I mean  _ex_ -girlfriend used to watch this webcam stuff online! It was suppose to be for gay guys but she forced me and her to watch it together! And you were the one she watched most! Let me tell ya, once she saw you she was horn-"

"Naruto!  _Shut up_."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and pouted. Sasuke always hated hearing his stories.

Itachi looked this 'Uzumaki' over. He  _was_  very handsome. Tan skin, sunny blond hair, deep blue eyes…Sasuke had chose a winner after all! Maybe he should rethink things and try to get Sasuke to agree to a threesome…

No! He had to punish his brother. Sasuke had promised he wouldn't run away again.

Itachi let Naruto's hand go.

"I'm enthused to hear that you know me. So how did you and Sasuke-kun meet?"

Naruto smiled and blushed, taking a deep inward breath before saying-

Sasuke coughed into his fist and covered up the blond's mouth before Naruto had the chance to say something.

"We met at one of my shows. He and his friend that's a girl were their and she wanted to get my autograph and then it just spiraled from there!"

Itachi looked from Sasuke, to Naruto, to Sasuke, then finally back to Naruto.

"Is that so? And now you to are living together or am I wrong?"

This time Naruto got to answer.

"Wait a second! That's not how we met! We met at-"

"Naruto don't-"

"Wendy's, cause that's where I work. He came in and tried hitting on me and then-

" _Please_  stop Naruto-"

"He yelled at my girlfriend, then gave me some man to man talk,  _then-_ "

"Uzumaki you're  _so de-_ "

"I broke up with Sakura and now I agreed to live with Sasuke and get thirty percent of his earnings if I be his personal assistant! I get to live here and I get his cool phone! Cha bam!" At the last part Naruto fisted the air, a big grin plastered on his face.

Itachi, still showing the same plain look as before, turned to Sasuke.

"Is this all true, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, just hung his head in defeat. Itachi sighed and knelt down by his brother. Temari reached for Naruto and pulled him out of the closet, leaving the brothers alone. She closed the door behind her and lead Naruto to the bed. They sat down on it, Temari taking calming breaths.

"So, he wants you to be his assistant? Never would of dreamed little Sasuke would want a man. Guess I have to face the facts that he's growing up…"

She turned to Naruto.

"You better take care of him! I've known Sasuke ever since he flew over here when he was about 15 or 16. I love him like my own kid. And you better not treat him like some of the others did! He's fragile, and dare I say almost like a girl, but he is what he is, you can't change that. I don't know if Itachi-san's doing the right thing, but I know that he loves his brother more than anything in the world."

Naruto listened, entranced at hearing about how special Sasuke was, how he was delicate. He really didn't think that being a personal assistant would give him a chance to hurt Sasuke, but if he did he would probably get his ass kicked by this girl…Wait…

Naruto's head shot up, his eye's glowing as he looked at Temari.

"Are you Sasuke's girlfriend!? You're really pretty! Are you a model to?! Wait, are you maybe Sasuke's aunt? So what is it?!"

Temari looked confused at first, but then smiled.

"No no, I'm just his guardian. I'm best friends with his brother. Thank you for the compliment! I'm not a model though, I'm also his agent. And if you're now his assistant, you better be calling him Sasuke-sama or Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto nodded hastily, not wanting to disappoint her.

"So, Sasuke _-kun_ is really special to you and Itachi-sama?"

"Yes. If anything happened to him… I don't know what I'd do."

Naruto felt his mouth curve into another smile. Sasuke was so loved, why couldn't he be loved like that? Ever since his parents died it's been lonely. Save for Sakura, but she wasn't even talking to him now.

Naruto looked over at the closet, wondering what the two were talking about.

* * *

As soon as the door had shut Sasuke tried to make himself as small as possible. He didn't want to go, he refused to go. And what was worse was that Itachi might try to knock some sense into him again. He had only been hit once before by his brother, and he knew he never wanted it to happen again.

"Sasuke."

The youngest winced at the harsh call. Itachi hadn't even used a suffix.

Sasuke didn't move, just hung his head more, shielding his face. He wished it was dark again. He heard Itachi get closer and tensed.

A hand was placed on each of his shoulders.

"Sasuke, look at me."

He swallowed and hesitantly, fearfully, lifted his head. He knew that if Itachi saw his tears it would make him even angrier, but the flow from his eyes was now constant. He took in a shaky breath, refusing to make any sounds. When his head was finally all the way up and looking into equally dark eyes, Itachi slipped his arms down and pulled the other into a hug.

Sasuke's wet eye's widened at the action. What was Itachi doing? He was suppose to be hitting him, or yelling at him, or  _something_ , not  _hugging_  him.

Sasuke tried to find his voice, but his words came out barely a whisper.

"Itachi?"

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean it. I forced this on you, I made you this. We won't go to mother and father if you're not ready yet. You're everything to me, and I just want you to be happy."

Despite his tears, Sasuke smirked and grew a little braver.

"What's with all this touchy feely shit? You're suppose to hit me and drag me screaming and kicking back to Japan."

Itachi pulled away. Looking back into his brothers face.

"You want that? Then it can be arranged-"

"No! Don't be stupid…"

Itachi smiled, removed himself from Sasuke and standing up.

"…This Naruto-kun. Do you love him?"

Sasuke took an intake of breath. Did he love Naruto? Like, deep down love him? He wasn't all to certain, but he did know that he liked Naruto, a lot.

"…Only time will tell. And, thanks Itachi. I…I thought you were going to be a bastard again…"

"Well, I have come to the conclusion that it's your life, not mine. And what would mother think if I told her about  _my_  boyfriend?"

Sasuke's head shot up. He knew Itachi was gay and did the webcam thing, but a  _boyfriend?_

"Who-?"

"Some other time Sasuke-kun. Maybe you and Naruto-kun can join us for brunch."

Itachi opened the door and walked out, Sasuke not to far behind.

* * *

A couple days later, Sasuke and Naruto sat on Sasuke's leather couch, watching something called 'football' on his big screen TV. Naruto cheered and went on about the teams and the rules. Sasuke really didn't care, he just loved seeing Naruto smile.

When another point was scored, signaling the end of the game, Naruto jumped up and paraded around.

"FUCK YEAH! WE WON WE WON! TAKE THAT BASTARDS, HAHA!"

Sasuke covered his ears, finding the downside of having a loud mouth blond in his home.

Naruto stopped his whooping and turned down the television.

"So Sasuke, wanna go hit the bars? It'll be packed, but I have some money to collect."

Naruto's grin widened as he rubbed his hands together. _Oh yea, Kiba you_ so _owe me fifty bucks!_

Sasuke didn't really feel like going to a bar with a bunch of straight guys and their big breasted girlfriends, but as long as Naruto was there it should be okay. And later he could bring the blond to his world of bars and clubs.

Sasuke got up and stretched.

"Okay dobe, I'll go with you. But later tonight I get to take you some where."

Naruto leaped over the couch, landing in front of a startled Sasuke.

"Yes! Well then times a wasting, lets go Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke felt his stomach flip. What had Naruto just called him…?

"Naruto…say my name again."

"Umm, Sasuke-kun?"

There it was again, the pleasant ripple below his navel. Sasuke grabbed his glass of water off the end table and drank it fast, closing his eyes from seeing Naruto shouting for him to chug it.

Tonight was going to be way to long.

* * *

Naruto led Sasuke to a bar just down the street from his old apartment. From the outside they heard cheering and singing. Naruto opened the door and let Sasuke in first. He really wished Naruto would have gone first, because once he was inside, everything stopped. All noise and movement came to a complete halt.

Sasuke, keeping a straight face, took a step to the side to let Naruto in. The blond's smile faded as he took in everyone.

"What's up guys? Why aren't you partying like you were a second ago?"

One of Naruto's friends, Kiba, came over to Naruto and pulled him away from everyone else.

"Look Naruto, it's great you could come, but why did you have to bring _him_?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke still standing by the door and frowned.

"Because he's my friend. And if you have a problem with my friends just ignore me and them. Oh, and you owe me a fifty." Naruto held out his hand and Kiba reluctantly pulled out the bill, laying it in Naruto's open palm. Kiba looked back over at Sasuke.

"If he's here then the girls will be all over him! What about me man? What if Hinata falls for him, then what am I suppose to do?!"

Naruto had the answer ready and waiting the moment Kiba asked about Sasuke.

"Dude, he's gay. Your girlfriends is safe."

Kiba's eyes widened as he did a double take on Sasuke. Well, he did look  _kinda_  gay, with that weird chicken butt hair and all…

"Well if he is, then keep him away from the guys. They'll kick his ass if they find out he's queer."

Naruto huffed and pushed past Kiba, heading for Sasuke. Just as he reached the other, a couple females swarmed in front of him. He saw Sasuke cringe and lean back in disgust.

"Ohmygod! You're Sasuke-kun! Can I have your autograph?!"

"Me to Sasuke-kun! And can I get you a drink?"

"Sasuke-kun  _I'm_  your biggest fan! Can you sign my boobs?!"

Sasuke, about to the point of throwing up, reached out and grabbed Naruto by the sleeve of his shirt. He pulled hard and Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Dobe, get these  _things_  away of me!" He hissed.

Naruto smiled shyly.

"Umm girls, Sasuke-kun isn't doing autographs right now. But maybe later! And you have to form a nice single line. And have a piece of paper, not skin, for him to sign."

The girls sighed in disappointment and moved away. Sasuke relaxed and pressed his forehead to Naruto's back.

"Thanks dobe."

"It's  _Naruto!_ "

"What?"

"My  _name_ teme! It's Naruto. Call me Naruto, not dobe."

Sasuke pulled away, standing to the side of the blond.

"Okay  _Naruto,_  whatever you want."

He got a wide smile as a thank you and was pulled along up to the counter. They both took a seat and thankfully Sasuke sat next to a wall on his right.

Naruto ordered a beer and asked Sasuke what he wanted.

"Just some water."

"What?! Sasuke-kun, I just got fifty bucks, and I'm  _not_  spending it  _water!_ "

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond's stupidity.

"Water is free, moron."

Naruto squinted his eyes at Sasuke.

"Well! Just for that comment I'm getting you a White Russian!"

He had no clue what that was.

"The fuck is that?"

Naruto laughed.

"It's vodka, coffee liqueur, and light cream. You should like it, tastes just like a cappuccino!"

Sasuke really didn't know if he could trust Naruto, but he went with it. When the frothy looking drink was set in front of him, Naruto watched Sasuke closely. He grabbed the straw and pushed it to his lips, looking down into the milky water. He gave a light suck, just getting a taste on his tongue.

Naruto's blue eye's wandered over the drink, the straw, up to Sasuke's lips, then to his dark eyes that were covered by the lids.

"…So? How is it?"

Sasuke didn't say anything just kept sucking until all that was left in the glass was ice.

Naruto hooted and asked the bartender for another one.

Sasuke had never tasted anything better in his life.

* * *

By the time Sasuke and Naruto left the bar it was around midnight. Sasuke, slightly dizzy, made his way back down the street, trying his best to stay on his feet and tell Naruto the address at the same time. Naruto came up to him, each leaning against each other and walked for a while, until Sasuke said that the next one was it. The music was a high beat, seeming to pulse through the walls. Sasuke sat on a bench just outside the door. He motioned for Naruto to sit next to him.

"When we get in there, promise me you wont freak out and try to run."

"Why would I? Not like there's going to be naked guys dancing around is there?"

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds.

"Well not exactly…but I stayed with you in your bar, so you have to stay with me in mine. Even if it is more of a club."

Naruto suppressed his chuckle.

"Sasuke-kun, you were out of it the whole time in there! I just barley managed to get you out! Those girls where practically ripping me to shreds!"

Naruto held up his arm, showing off a long red scratch.

Sasuke snorted.

"Whatever, you liked being mauled by them…Now lets go inside."

He stood up and this time was confident when going in first.

As the door was pushed open by Sasuke, hot air rushed past him. He inhaled deeply, loving the smell of smoke, sweat, alcohol, and cheap cologne.

He had to admit, Axe was one of his weaknesses.

Fearing that Naruto might run out despite his promise, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and held tight. Sasuke didn't know what to do first; go to the bar and have a drink or go straight to the dance floor. Well, maybe getting the blond a little more drunk would be the best choice.

"So Naruto, since you shoved that Russian thing down my throat, this time I get to pick something for you."

Both took a seat and Sasuke waited for the bartender to arrive. He though over his choices of what to make the blond try.

"Yes, for me the usual, and for my friend a orange julius with rum."

Naruto, never having such a thing, waited happily to try it. Rum was one of his favorite alcohols.

When the orange drink was slid to him, Naruto brightened. His favorite color was orange! Sasuke turned and gazed longingly at the dance floor, wanting to be out there. But in order to dance with Naruto, he needed him drunk, which was probably the only way he was going to get Naruto out there. Sasuke turned back in time to see that Naruto had drained the glass; even the ice was gone.

"…So you liked it?"

"Hells yeah! Gimme another one!"

Sasuke smirked and got the dobe just what he wanted.

* * *

After about an hour of Naruto downing the orange juice with rum, Sasuke finally decided it was time. He had only had one wine cooler because he needed to take it easy if he was going to be in control.

"Well Naruto, what do you say we have some fun?"

"Mm kay' Sasugay-kun!"

Sasuke smiled to himself and helped Naruto off his chair. They walked through the crowded floor to somewhere near the back.

"Naruto, we're just in luck. Some slower songs are gunna come on soon and they'll be easy to dance to."

But Naruto protested.

"I hate slow! That's what dem gurls like to do! And I isn't a gurl!"

Sasuke had to hold back a laugh at how stupid Naruto sounded. But really, he was holding his alcohol pretty well. He didn't look sick and seemed to stay on his feet fairly well.

"I know you aren't a girl. And since you aren't how about you dance with me like I'm one instead? Unless you like dancing with other guys?"

Sasuke had to make sure that he was drunk. Or at least drunk enough to answer the way Sasuke wanted.

A tan hand came up and placed it at Sasuke's hip, making him jump slightly, which went unnoticed by Naruto.

"Why would I dance with you like I would a gurl?"

"…because you won't dance with me if I am a guy, would you?"

Naruto was very confused now. So instead of making his brain hurt by trying to figure the situation out, he shrugged and put another hand on Sasuke's opposite hip.

"Stop talking and dance."

Sasuke obeyed and pressed closer, loving the feel of how well he fit up against Naruto.

"Uchiha-san!?"

Sasuke froze. He knew that voice…

He looked over his shoulder, seeing his boss make her way towards him and Naruto.

_Damn her!_

Sasuke removed himself from Naruto and smiled.

"Hello Anko-sama."

"Uchiha-san, I'm glad you're here! I was hoping that you could fill in for Neji tonight? He got sick and without one of the main attractions people might leave!" She was desperate.

Sasuke signed, grabbing Naruto's hands as the blond tried to walk away.

"I would, but my friend here is really drunk and I just wanted to dance with him. And if I do go up there then who will watch him?"

Anko smiled, making Sasuke back up a little.

"Just put him back behind the curtain! There's a leash and collar back there from D/S night!"

Sasuke growled under his breath. So fun it was to work on the weekends.

* * *

"Okay Naruto, listen up. We are going to play dog and owner. You're the dog and I'm the owner. I am going to tie you up to this dresser and you're going to go to sleep until I get back. Got it?"

Naruto stared at him drowsily.

_I a dog? Cool beans man!_

"Kay Sasu-domo."

Sasuke patted Naruto's head and clipped the leash onto the collar. It had been easy to get the collar on Naruto. When the man had seen it, he ran over to it and slipped it on.

"Stay boy, go to sleep. And if you're good I'll bring back a doggy biscuit!"

Naruto faked a slurred bark and curled up on a pile of costumes. Sasuke went off to change, hoping that the theme wasn't something stupid.

The theme turned out to be something Sasuke enjoyed wearing. Black everything, from the tight skinny jeans, combat boots, T-shirt with a blazing white skull, and he to even got to wear a collar: a black one with studded white diamonds.

He passed a sleeping Naruto on his way out to the stage, slightly disappointed that the blond couldn't see how sexy he looked.

Sasuke pushed aside the curtains and came out on stage, instantly feeling all eyes on him. The music was switched and a fast beat came on; one of Sasuke's favorite songs. It was perfect to dance to. He walked forward, scanning the crowd before he approached the pole that was towards the front in the middle. He touched it with his right hand and gave a light smirk to the people in front of him. One that said  _Yes, I'm hot, and you're all here to see me, and only me._

He knew that Neji didn't have as many fans as him. But Neji wasn't also a model.

Sasuke heard the music turn up as he pushed his hips to the beat. His hand came directly in contact with the pole and he moved to the side of it. He closed his eyes, starting to relax, when suddenly he felt hands on his moving hips from behind and a low voice in his ear.

"Ello Sasuke-kun."


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Sasuke had felt the hands on his hips and the voice in his ear, he knew who was behind him. And it was a person he had least expected. At most he had thought Naruto would come on to stage, drunk and crawling on the floor, barking for his master. But boy was he wrong!

Sasuke took his hand off the pole and spun around, coming face to face with-

"Sai?!"

Holy shit it was  _Sai._ The almost duplicate Sasuke smiled and pulled away a little. He glanced at the crowd of stunned people, and then back to Sasuke.

"We need to talk. Can we go some place?"

Sasuke wanted to say no, that he had a job to do. But it was Sai, and obviously he had just gotten back-

"Anko-san said that you could leave." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. But Anko had just told him to get up here.

"Let me talk to her then." Sasuke jogged off stage, trying to block out the booing from the crowd. He ran past the stage curtains, past a sleeping Naruto, and to the right and stopped in front of a door. He knocked and waited. A muffled response let him know that he could enter. Anko sat at a cluttered desk, eating colorful dango off wooden sticks. She looked up at him and smiled.

"So you didn't believe Sai I take it?" Sasuke let out a breath and slumped into a chair next to the door.

"You know I could never believe him. And now he's back…how many years has it been?"

Anko glanced at a calendar hanging from the wall.

"Hmm…about three? Maybe even four. But all that matters is that he's back, right?"

Sasuke stared at his feet. Was it a good thing he was back?

Anko sighed and turned in her chair, looking out the window into the dark night.

"Sasuke-kun. If you don't feel the same way about him as before, then just tell him. If he's smart then he'll believe you. I mean, three years since you broke up was a long time ago."

"But!… but we only broke up because he had to go to New York…"

"I know, and it was for the better. Long distance relationships don't last. And what about Naruto-kun? What's he to you?"

Sasuke looked up, finding that Anko was looking expectantly at him.

"…I don't know yet. But he's…special, someone I'm not going to let go of."

"Then tell Sai that. Tell him that since you have moved on, he better to."

Sasuke nodded and stood up. He said a quick thanks and left. He walked back to where Naruto was curled up and found Sai was watching him sleep.

"So who's this?" Sai asked quietly.

"A friend."

Sai nodded.

"Are you responsible for him tonight?"

Sasuke kneeled down next to Naruto and shook his shoulder.

"Dobe, wake up. Time to go home."

Naruto snorted and cracked open an eye.

"To tired…woof…"

"…If you don't wake up now I'm cutting your profits to 15 percent."

Naruto instantly shot up, swaying slightly.

"I'm up!"

Sasuke smirked and grabbed the idiots hand.

"Since I  _am_  responsible he gets to come with to where ever you take me. He is my personal assistant after all."

Sasuke had to admit to himself that he felt a lot safer with Naruto around, even if he was drunk. Sasuke lead the two out back and into two separate cars. Sasuke and Naruto in Sasuke's Mustang, and Sai in his BMW.

"Should we go to your house then?" Sasuke agreed and both headed for the Uchiha's house.

* * *

Once inside Sasuke lead Naruto to his room, telling Sai to take a seat. When he came back he brought some green tea into the living room, knowing that it was on of Sai's favorite's.

Sasuke handed him the warm cup, getting a thank you in return. Sasuke, instead of sitting next to Sai on the couch, took a seat in a matching leather arm chair.

There was a pregnant silence between the two until Sasuke had had enough of it.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Sai set his empty cup down and looked across the room at Sasuke.

"What? Not even a 'happy your back' or 'what took you so long'?"

"You know I'm over you right? If you had come back two years ago, I might of considered. But three to four? No way in hell that I'm waiting that long."

_Because your not worth it. You were never worth it._

"I…didn't expect you to want me back. All the time I was away I never even once called or wrote or even emailed you. And I'm sorry-"

"The  _fuck_  you are! You just left without even saying where you were going. You just told me that it wouldn't work out and we broke up. The next thing I know is that your gone, and I had to find out where from your father!" Sasuke didn't want to raise his voice, but he had to get his point across. He clutched the tea cup in his hands hard. Sai brushed a strand of inky black hair away from his eyes.

"I know and not telling you was stupid. I just want a second chance is all. To prove that-"

"I don't give a shit. You are not getting a second chance. I've moved on, and so should you." Sasuke put his cup down on the end table next to him. He watched with suspicion as Sai got up and made his way over to Sasuke. The Uchiha pressed into the chair harder, clenching his teeth together.

"Sasuke, please?"

"I said  _no,_ and I mean it." Sai slowed his steps, and when he got in front of Sasuke he put his hands on the arm rests, blocking Sasuke in.

"…You're the same little bitch as you always were."

"Me the bitch? You were the one always complaining and wanting to take me everywhere, just like the  _girl_  you were in the relationship."

"I don't remember us ever having sex."

"We  _didn't_  because you were being an HIV freak and to scared to use condoms."

Sai searched Sasuke's face for something other than hate, moving in closer. He looked down at the other's lips.

"…I just wanted to be safe."

"Bullshit. You were to scared."

Sai pulled abruptly away and turned his back to Sasuke.

"I'll give you my new address when you stop being such a bastard."

"Who says that'll stop ever?  _Naruto_ likes it when I'm a bastard. When he's teased he just begs to be fucked. At least he isn't a bitch like you. At least he loves me."

So he was stretching it out, well,  _way_  out. But he had to trick Sai so that he would be convinced.

"I doubt he loves you. And even if you love him good luck with your relationship. With you being a model and him being your personal assistant, things shouldn't last long." Sai grabbed his coat and walked to the door, leaving with out saying goodbye.

Sasuke relaxed once he was gone. Sai was such a fucker! Why would he think that he would take him back after all these years? Whatever. He needed some sleep. Tomorrow they had to go grocery shopping since Naruto ate like a cow. Plus Wednesday was their shopping day.

Sasuke checked again on Naruto, finding him sleeping soundly. He brushed his teeth and was off to bed. Sasuke went over his and Sai's conversation in his head. He wished that Naruto loved him. That the blond would someday submit to him and they could get married and have a fulfilling life together…

What was he thinking! Him, having a nice fulfilling life? Sure, someday he would retire from modeling, but would Naruto still be with him by then? Would he still even be  _single?_

He knew that he couldn't keep Naruto away from the outside world and all its people. But at least he could try to keep his dobe away from girls, and other guys as long as he was around him. He still didn't know if he was straight all the way or a little gay…he  _had_  come into the gay bar with him, so maybe that was a show of his inner boy loving.

Sasuke turned onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. If he listened hard enough he could hear Naruto snoring quietly in the background…

Why is it that when you love someone it hurts so much?

Sasuke ended up falling asleep right outside Naruto's bedroom door, the blond's sounds lulling him into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto awoke the next morning, instantly feeling the killer headache. He vaguely remembered what had happened last night. All he could think about were dogs…He sat up slowly and got out of bed. Where had Sasuke said the bathroom was? He really hadn't had that much time to explore since he had been busy with Sasuke and what not. The blonde man made his way to the door, pushed the door open and-

"Eh?"

The door had obviously hit something, making it stop only inches open.

Naruto pushed harder, hearing something drag but never the less move as the door opened enough for him to get out. Gently stepping out Naruto pushed his way through the door and gasped.

There, lying on the floor unmoving in front of the door was Sasuke. Naruto stared at the still figure, looking for a familiar rise and fall of Sasuke's chest.

There wasn't any.

"Sa…Sasuke?"

Naruto sank to his knees, his eyes scanning for something to tell him that his friend was alive, but he saw none.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto shot up, thoughts running through his head, thinking of what he was suppose to do in a situation like this.

_So Sasuke may be dead and I have no clue what to do! Think think think… umm maybe I should, I don't know, should I- THAT'S IT!"_

Naruto squeezed back into his room and grabbed his phone, dialing 911.

"Nine-One-One what is your emergency?"

"My friend is on the ground and isn't breathing!"

"Can you tell me what he was doing before you found him on the floor?"

"I don't know! I was sleeping then got up and there he was! Right on the ground just laying there not moving!"

"Anything you think may of happened?"

"You mean like drugs or something? Well….maybe he had a drug overdose! Let me go check!"

Naruto hurried out of the room and into Sasuke's, completely forgetting about the posters that he was suppose to shield his eyes from. Drawers were pulled open and rummaged through, Naruto finding nothing that looked like pills.

"Sir? Are you still there?"

Oh yea, the lady was still on the phone!

"Yea, I'm still here, just a sec!" Another drawer was flung open. Naruto plunged in his hand and pulled put a tube, shook it, then threw it aside. But the next thing he grabbed seemed to be what he was looking for.

"Found it lady! Okay, the label says, 'Viagra'! So what is it? I mean does it-OH! EH!?"

Naruto dropped the pills like they were on fire and bolted from the room.

"Umm you know what, I don't think it was from drug over dose!"

"Sir, please calm down. Will you state your address?"

Naruto came to a halt, trying to remember where he was. What was the address again?

"Sorry, I don't know the address. But never mind that, help me with my friend!"

Naruto once again appeared at Sasuke's side.

"Well…okay. Have you checked for a pulse?"

"How?"

"Place your index finger and middle finger on the under side of your friend's wrist."

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and grabbed his wrist, doing as the girl had said.

"It's kind of cold, and I think I feel something."

"Hmm, why not try CPR; but do it lightly."

Naruto, full well knowing what CPR was, almost dropped the phone.

"But he's a guy, and I'm a guy!"

"Sir, do you want to save your friend or not!?"

Naruto swallowed hard, thinking back to the first time Sasuke had kissed him.

"Of course I do…"

"Then please do it now. But don't push to hard on his chest."

Naruto tilted up Sasuke's head up under his neck, putting his free hand on the sternum.

_Okay, be calm Naruto. Sasuke will be fine after this. And maybe he wont even know what happened…_

Slowly lowering his mouth to Sasuke's, Naruto took a deep breath and pressed his lips to smooth pale ones. They were cold to, put he felt heat never the less. Naruto forced a breath into Sasuke, came up, and repeated.

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a start, but didn't open his eyes. He instantly felt a pair of lips on his and wondered if he was still dreaming. But it felt to real to be a dream. He felt the lips leave him, then descend upon his again, bringing with them someone's breath. Sasuke inhaled this, and without really knowing what he was doing, lifted his hands and placed them on the head above him. The hair was soft and silky, but was it bright like the sun too?

His hands pushed down and the kiss was deepened. Sasuke reveled in the feel of it. When was the last time he had kissed someone? It seemed like ages ago.

Sasuke's lips were cold again as he felt the person leave him. Should he chance opening his eyes? If he did would he awake?

The chance was taken and Sasuke's dark eyes opened.

"Naruto?" He whispered it, trying to get his breath back for at the sight of seeing the blond he was left almost gasping for air.

Naruto had kissed him.

But why?

Naruto looked taken back, frightened, and relieved all in one.

Well, that was because he  _was_  all three of those things. But mainly relieve. But also frighten. He had actually… _enjoyed_ the way Sasuke's fingers tangled in his hair and pulled him down into one of the best kisses of his life.

Thought right now was suppose to be the time for asking if Sasuke was okay.

Naruto took a quick calming breath, then addressed Sasuke.

"Are you okay? 'Cause you looked…well… _dead_."

Sasuke sat up, feeling extremely well.

"I'm fine. Why did you think I was dead?"

"Well, you were cold and your pulse was really weak, and when I said your name you didn't do anything."

Naruto looked away from Sasuke's heated gaze. He couldn't looked him in the eye after what had just happened.

Sasuke ruffled his hair, then smoothed it out.

"Yea, about that. I'm a really heavy sleeper and at night I usually have a lot of blankets on, but tonight I didn't. And the doctor says that it's normal for my heart rate to be slower than usual at night…Sorry if I worried you."

Remembering that his phone was probably still connected with 911, Naruto pressed end and stood up.

"I'm just glad your okay. Oh, and why were you sleeping on the floor in front of my door in the first place?"

At this Sasuke blushed. He got up also and gathered his things.

"I must have slept walked. I do that sometimes to."

"I see…"

Naruto watched as Sasuke walked back to his room and close the door. He stretched then headed back into his, hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep.

Back in his room Sasuke didn't notice anything out of place until he turned the lights on.

"…Wha?"

Drawers were open and his things were scattered about the room. But the first thing he noticed was that a tube with blue pills was open and laying on his bed.

… _Why is that Viagra on my bed, opened and spilling out?!_

Sasuke quickly put the pills back in there container, feeling his cheeks flame.

Had Naruto go through his stuff? But if he had why didn't he put anything back?

Sasuke cleaned up the rest of his room before getting into bed and shutting off the light.

_Is this his way of showing that he wants me? No, that can't be it. But still…I don't know if any of those pills were gone or not…And if he was worried about me why did he kiss me? None of this makes sense! I guess I'll have to get it out of him in the morning._

Sasuke didn't drift off into a peaceful sleep this time. He ended up having a nightmare about Naruto forcing Sasuke to eat the whole container of viagra. After that he was put into a skimpy maid uniform and had to serve Naruto. Yes, it was a  _nightmare_ indeed!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Sasuke felt oddly...antsy. Last nights events tried to replay in his mind, but he refused to accept them. He still needed answers from Naruto. The Uchiha got out of bed, dressed, then made his way to Naruto's room. Hopefully the blond would be awake. The door was silent as Sasuke opened it, revealing a darkened room. He sighed; of course Naruto was still asleep. Sasuke reached for the light switch and flipped it on, flooding the room with bright light. Naruto groaned and rolled over, hiding his face into the pillow.

"Wake up dobe. Time to get ready. I have a photo shoot at noon." With that said Sasuke turned on heel and walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. Hopefully his chef was here by now, it  _was_ eight. Thankfully, the chef was there and already making breakfast.

"Good Morning Sasuke-sama. Did you sleep well?" The pale man yawned and took a seat at the table.

"Same as always Iruka-san," he stretched as Naruto came into the kitchen, looking like the walking dead. Sasuke hid his smirk.

"Have a good nights rest Naruto? Because you don't look so well." He received a glare in return.

"After your "almost" death? How could I sleep...Hmm, something smells good. What cha making Iruka-dono?"

Iruka smiled and turned back to the stove in front of him, flipping over what appeared to be an omelet.

"One of Sasuke-kun's favorites. It's a traditional Japanese breakfast, including rice, miso soup, and tamagoyaki."

Naruto looked at the chef funny.

"What's tamagoyaki?"

Sasuke almost laughed. But then he remembered that Naruto wasn't from Japan. Actually, he didn't know if Naruto was a full American or not.

"It is a rolled omelet. It is just like a regular omelet, only sweeter." Iruka brought the pan over, scooping up the squarish yellow eggs. He put the eggs on a plate, then poured the soup, and finally set the rice and chop sticks in front of the two men.

"Itadakimasu!" Sasuke quickly picked up his chop sticks and broke them apart.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, never hearing such words. Hell, he had only eaten with chop sticks at the Chinese restaurant with Sakura!

Sasuke saw the look of confusion on the blond's face. He huffed. What, he couldn't even act Japanese in his own house without someone criticizing him? Sasuke really didn't feel like this was the time to teach Naruto his country's history.

"It means 'I gratefully receive'. You are suppose to say it before your meal. It's sort of like...saying grace before you eat. Got it?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, then smiled.

"Yea I got it! Let me try. Itadicamanu!" Naruto plunged his chop sticks into the rice, attempting to pick it up. Sasuke watched in mild disgust. This was going to be a long day...

 

* * *

 

Temari was pleased to see Sasuke come strutting in through the hotel's double doors. She smiled at him, then at Naruto.

"Happy to see you came on time! Well, lets get to work. Sasuke-kun, go to hair and make-up. Naruto you go...umm...well, just go follow Sasuke-kun and get him whatever he wants." Temari and Sasuke walked away, leaving Naruto to trail them.

_Great, I have to get the bastard whatever he wants...hopefully he doesn't make me run around this hotel looking for a bag of peanuts, only to finally come back an hour later and have him tell me he doesn't want them anymore!_

Naruto followed Sasuke behind a large black curtain. Behind it was a soft looking velvet chair, which Sasuke gracefully sat himself down in. The blond stood off to the side, watching as three people swarmed Sasuke. He looked around and stopped a folding chair.

_Yes, I'm in luck!_

He grabbed the chair and spun it around, plopping himself into it.

"Oi, Naruto-baka. Fetch me a soy latte, extra soy, no cream topping."

Naruto grit his teeth and stood up. Where in the world was he going to find a soy latte in a hotel?! Hopefully there was a Starbucks nearby...

Sasuke watched with a satisfied little smirk as Naruto trudged away.

_That'll keep him busy for a while-_

"So we meet again, Sasuke- _chan_."

He knew that voice. He had to hear it all the time at his other job. But why the fuck was  _he_  here?

Sasuke took calming breaths, trying to smooth out any anger that wanted to boil over. Just when he thought today was going to go okay, his ex,  _ex_  was here to ruin it. Sasuke looked over at Neji, frowning.

"What are you doing here. Also, I don't believe you are allowed to call me that. Address me as Sasuke-kun, or even Sasuke-sama."

A smile graced Neji's face as he picked up a hairbrush and scissors, ignoring what Sasuke said.

"Lets get started shall we? Your hair is also down to your shoulders, way to long for a sexy model like yourself."

Sasuke grit his teeth as he was spun around to face a mirror. An apron was tied around his neck and spread about his front. Neji smoothed it out, staring at Sasuke in the mirror.

" _Beautiful_."

Yes, today was,  _for sure ,_ going to be a long day.

* * *

If asked, Naruto would swear that there wasn't any coffee shops in this damn town. He had looked and looked and bought a map and asked person after person. Not one single fucking coffee shop. So what was he suppose to do now?! He sat down on a bench outside the hotel, thinking of a way to tell Sasuke that there was no soy latte. He felt a presence settle on his right and looked over, seeing a lady who looked like she was in her mid thirties. Oh, and she was holding a Seattle's Best coffee cup. Naruto's mouth dropped. Where the hell did this lady get some coffee?!

"Umm, excuse me miss, but where did you get that coffee?"

The women turned to him, looking slightly angry.

"This? From that shop in the hotel. But they messed up my order. Why would I want a soy latte, extra soy, and no whip cream? Do I look fat to you?!"

Naruto swallowed, leaning back a little.

"No ma'am, you look really fit and healthy!"

The woman smiled and stood up.

"At least someone appreciates me! Here, take this as thank-you."

The cup was shoved into his hands, the brunette woman walking off, heels clicking on the pavement. Naruto stared dumbfounded at his hand holding the warm liquid. Not giving it a second though, he jumped to his feet and ran into the hotel, hoping that Sasuke still wanted it.

* * *

It seemed like hours before Neji was finished cutting Sasuke's hair. Finally the apron was swept off of him and he looked himself over in the mirror. Neji always did do a good job. He flicked his wrist signaling for the hair stylist to leave. Neji gave him one last smile before gathering his supplies and walking away. Sasuke was just about to call for make-up when Temari came rushing in, the black curtain flipping behind her. She had a phone glued to her ear.

"What do you mean your sick? But this is one of the most important shoots yet! Are you sure it's bad?...Only if you are one hundred percent positive that you cannot make it. Okay...yes...Thank you. Ciao." Temari snapped her phone shut, letting out a frustrated breath. She made her way over to Sasuke. Before she could get out the bad news, Sasuke spoke.

"So who's going to replace him? We didn't bring a backup this time." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, feeling just how short and soft it had turned out. He watched Temari stare at him in the reflection of the mirror, just as Neji had done. For a moment, Sasuke felt like asking if Naruto could be the substitute. He was gorgeous, and even if he didn't know how to model, it would give Sasuke the chance to put his hands on the sexy blond. But before he could say anything, someone beat him to it.

"I overheard your unwelcomed matter that needs to be dealt with. Might I suggest someone with a level of knowledge in the area that you require?"

Sasuke knew that smile; Neji was planning on himself to be the model who would to the shoot with Sasuke. No way in hell was he-

"Thank you Neji. I'm sure Sasuke-kun is grateful that there is someone as fabulous as yourself to do the shoot with him." With a snap of the fingers both men were rushed into make-up. Sasuke glowered the entire time, trying not to look like he was pouting. Even the reassuring words from his crew didn't make him feel any better. How would you feel if you had to touch your ex, someone who had anger issues and was known to beat you if you got them mad? Sasuke had stayed clear of Neji ever since he came to America. He was his first boyfriend. Until he had left him, cold and alone on the streets after kicking him out of his apartment for disagreeing with him. But when Sasuke started to work at the local gay bar as a stripper, Neji followed him and became one also. Having your own personal stalker is nice, isn't it?

Clearing his throat Sasuke pushed away from the crew, thinking that it was about time to start. He hoped that Naruto would come back after they were all done. Could he face being touched by another man with Naruto looking at him. Sasuke was quickly changed into new clothes; bare chested, bare feet and tight, black skinny jeans. Oh yes, his looks would challenge Edward Cullen's any day. Neji dressed in similar; both men needed to be wearing the same. They were to be staring on the website Jurgita. Hence the original Italian model that was suppose to be with Sasuke. But no, he had to get sick, and Neji was the one to do it with him.

Oh the joy.

They were led to the area with a green screen background, a mattress laying in the center was what caught Sasuke's attention.

_I have to do a fucking bed scene with him?! FML!_

Sasuke glared icy daggers into the back of Neji's head. To bad his fun imagination game was ruined by Naruto busting in, saying something about a soy latte. Oh yea...

But now was not the time for low calorie drinks! Naruto was not here, but if he saw what he and Neji were going to do...

How could he face Naruto after this?Sasuke still wasn't used to the fact that the man he was most defiantly falling for was, in fact, straight. It hurt Sasuke to think of the thought, and how if Naruto actually walked in...would he even care at all?

After the make-up and dress up session, Neji and Sasuke were off to do their shoot together.

 _Hopefully our last._  Thought Sasuke.

Neji acted as if he was a little boy in a toy store. He wildly ran toward the bed and laid in a sexy pose, holding his head with his just looked at him with a stupid expression, as if saying "You're fucking stupid."

"Oh come on Sasuke-chan! You know you want to touch my body, just  _one_  more time," Neji said while licking his finger and rubbing it down the middle of his chest. Sasuke looked at him as if he was going to throw up, holding his hand over his mouth.

"I'm doing this against my will, I will not be enjoying it, or acting as if I like it. So do  _not_ try anything what so ever," Sasuke walked over to the bed slowly and laid down with caution.

Neji put his hand on Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke gave a slight shiver at the cold touch. He hadn't felt that touch in a long time, which was so cold. It was weird but familiar.

The bright lights started to shimmer and blink. Fifteens minutes went by fairly fast, then we all heard that voice

"SASUKE-KUN, I GOT YOUR LATTE!"

Everyone turned and looked toward where the noise was coming from. Naruto came through the light, holding a cup. Then, the smile that was on his face dimmed, as he looked past the lights and found the bed where Sasuke and Neji laid intertwined. His mouth dropped as he stared dumbfounded at the scene before him.

Sasuke  _was_ straight, right?


	8. Chapter 8

The steaming hot latte that was so thankfully given to him dropped to the ground with a sickening thud as Naruto stared wide eyed at Sasuke and some other equally hot guy. Sure, he had seen gay guys before, with Sakura's obsession and what not.

But  _this_ , this was different.

His faced burned with embarrassment, and something else he thought might of been jealousy. His mouth snapped shut as he turned on his heal and walked calmly out into the lobby of the hotel. Distantly he heard Sasuke shout his name, but he ignored it, not wanting to talk to anyone right this moment. First he needed to sort out his emotions.

* * *

Sasuke pushed himself roughly away from Neji, ignoring his complaints and questions about who the hot blonde was. The silky curtain was pulled away as he stormed after Naruto, not even caring that he accidentally kicked the spilt latte. He was quick enough to see Naruto travel out the door and into the dimming outside world. Speeding up, he ignored the looks of giggling girls and blushing boys he pasted, intent on only one thing.

He pushed open the hard glass door and looked to his right, seeing as Naruto jogged into a place unknown to him. He checked to make sure he was wearing shoes, but frowned as he saw he had none. Oh well, at least peoples eyes would be glued to his sexy face, and not his feet. Sasuke walked up to the shop and pulled the handle on the glass door, shivering as a blast of cold air hit him. His eyes adjusted quickly to the bright white lights of the place. He walked in slowly, focusing on Naruto sitting on a stool that was pushed up against a red and white stripped bar. The sound of a spoon repeatedly hitting glass filled his ears. He then noticed that Naruto was eating something rapidly. Sasuke walked closer and saw that it was ice cream, a banana split to be exact. A dirty little though crossed into his mind just then.

_I'd give him a banana to eat all right!_

He blushed heatedly before regaining his composure. His bare feet soaked up the cold of the dirty white linoleum floor as he padded over to the blond, coming up from behind. On a last though he stopped just behind him, then turned, taking a seat to his left. Naruto seemed transfixed to the dessert in front of him. Sasuke heard a clank and looked up to see a man with a little paper hat on staring at him. He smiled, making Sasuke's skin crawl. Sasuke opened his mouth to address Naruto but the man beat him to it.

"So Blondie, this here your friend?"

Naruto grunted, licking his spoon before diving in for more. His eyes staring into the half empty glass bowl.

The man behind the counter chuckled. He took a small dish down from a cupboard and opened the slide lid to the freezer containing what Sasuke presumed was ice cream. A minute later the bowl was placed in front of him. Sasuke looked down into it, seeing pink with red clumps.

"That there's strawberry. I bet ya like strawberry."

Sasuke frowned, knowing that it probably wasn't low fat or soy. But this guy was a creep and he couldn't afford to get kicked out because he pissed him off. He still needed to talk to Naruto after all. The embroidered spoon was picked up and Sasuke dabbed the tip into the pink mix. He hesitantly brought it up to his lips and swiped his tongue across the frozen treat. His dark eyes avoided the mans gaze and instead flicked to Naruto. He poked out his tongue again and drug it up to the top of the spoon before swirling it around and bringing it back down to the end of the dip.

He set the spoon down and pushed away from the bar. As he turned, his elegant hand gripped Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke drew in close to the blond's other side, and whispered a single word in his ear.

" _Come."_

What was he suppose to do, refuse such a command? Yeah right.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto strolled quietly through the town, Sasuke seeking a subtle place he and Naruto could talk in private. But the whole city seemed to be alive everywhere they went. Also, Sasuke's phone kept vibrating and he was close to turning it off. Stupid Temari and her worrying. Eventually they came upon a small little café that sold cheap coffee. Sasuke and Naruto took a seat in a booth at the far back where the lighting was poor. Soon after they were sitting across from each other a waiter came and took their drink order before leaving.

Afraid that the table probably had millions of germs on it, Sasuke's hands remained under the table. Unlike Naruto who sprawled them out on the red greasy top. Now, to get down to business...

"So about what you saw-"

"Here you go! Two coffee's, one black and the other with cream."

Sasuke huffed, giving a small thank you to the waiter. He watched her hurry off before starting again.

" _So_  about what you saw-"

"Yea, about that."

Why did people insist that he be interrupted?!

Sasuke treaded his fingers together and place his elbows neatly on the table top.

"Yes, as I  _was_ saying. It was just a shoot, so don't think anything different."

Naruto could tell that something else was there. Something that Sasuke didn't want to tell him.

"So what was that other guys name?"

Sasuke looked up at him with big dusky eyes. Of course he would ask.

"His name is Neji. He...he was my first boyfriend."

The silence was thick and it didn't help that there were smokers in the café. Sasuke looked over the blond's shoulder and out the window. Soon it would be dark and the city would be lit up in beautiful lights. That's what he loved about the town and the night life. Everything was so alive and colorful, it made him feel as though night never came and the days never started over at twelve...

Sasuke blinked and looked back to Naruto. The other seemed to want to say something more, so he waited.

"So...Neji isn't anything to you? I mean, your just friends, right?"

"Che! Friends with him? No way. I hate him."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, took a sip of the coffee, then closed his eyes. What was he thinking? When Sasuke said that he hated Neji, this giant wave of relief spread through him. Maybe he really was starting to feel something for Sasuke...

He took a deep breath, then blew it out at the ceiling.

"We should go Sasuke-kun, everyone is probably wondering where you are."

Sasuke agreed and both made their way back to the hotel, the shining lights of the city their guide.

* * *

Of course Temari blew up on them, that much was predicted.

But Sasuke ignored his manager while Naruto apologized over and over again. They were currently in a suite that he and Naruto would share for the night. Tomorrow Sasuke had an early interview to attend.

After Temari left, telling them that they better not run off again or else, Sasuke laid back in his bed. He watched Naruto out of one eye as the blond walked around the room once, then sat on his bed. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Sasuke groaned as he heard the cheers and announcers shout something about a touchdown.

Stupid men and their football.

Sasuke turned onto his side, facing away from his assistant. Hopefully tonight no odd dreams would come...

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, seeing him probably trying to go to sleep. His eyes lingered for more than necessary, starting at a slim pale neck to a thin shoulder, down to a dipped curved feminine waist and hip, and finally over a black clothed thigh and calf along with a sock covered foot. Naruto blushed and looked back at the TV screen. What in the world was he doing?! Looking at Sasuke like that when the other didn't even know it.

Naruto stood and silently walked to the mini refrigerator, hopping to find something that would make his mouth less dry. He did find something, just some weird named stuff, but it tasted like beer, so everything was alright. Good thing there was a large stock of it too, cause boy, was it addicting!

After going through about five or so bottles, Naruto started to feel sleepy. He staggered from the fridge over to the bed and crawled in under the covers. As soon as he turned to TV off he was out.

Maybe that's why he didn't notice the quickened breath of the person next to him.

Stupid men and their beer.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, Sasuke was in a predicament.

 

A very...difficult one.

So what if  _you_ don't think he was in a difficult predicament. He was!

To his left slept a very hot, very sexy,  _very drunk_ sleeping blond.

Let's not even go over what Sasuke was thinking right now.

The model just wanted a taste, a little one, and now was the perfect time. Naruto wouldn't know, he wouldn't find out. But the only issue was, what to do? Just about anything was available. So many choices!

Sasuke rolled slowly over to his left side, facing Naruto's back. How about a quick little kiss? Something so innocent and so gentle that if Naruto was awake he would think it to be the wind caressing his lips.

But Sasuke didn't want just that. He wanted to feel every inch of the blond, feel his beautiful body from top to bottom.

Of course  _that_ would take time. He would have to make Naruto fall in love with him when he was sober and willing.

After clearing his mind and forming an easy plan, Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He pushed lightly, causing his love to lay on his back. Sasuke gazed down into the sleeping face. It was so perfectly tan, handsome, shapely and smooth, that he could have looked at this face forever. Sasuke blinked, refocusing on the task at hand. He took a deep breath, then let it out. His head moved in and tilted slightly, pushing out those pale pink lips oh so slightly.

But, as fate would have it, the door crashed open and shown a in bra and panties Temari.

And of course, this didn't scar Sasuke in the least bit. He had already been tainted a  _long_  time ago.

"SASUKE-KUN! I totally forgot to give you the list of questions for tomorrow's interview!"

She sauntered over, placed the packet of paper gracefully atop Naruto's blanketed chest, and smiled.

"Well well well! Trying to bed your assistant so soon? I knew you were a closet pervert! Don't have sex tonight, you'll walk funny tomorrow! Can't have that now can we?"

She spun around and headed for the door, not able to seeing the pissed off red face that belonged to Sasuke. At least he got a quick word in before she left.

"Like I would be bottom! Che."

Temari laughed and closed the door with a slam.

Leave it to his manager to ruin the perfect moment.

* * *

"So Sasuke-kun, where are you going on your next photo shoot?"

A flashing smile of perfect teeth swooned the camera crew and interviewer.

"Well, I was hoping that I would be going to Cozmel, but Jamaica would be amazing too."

Temari giggled to herself. Fuck yeah she wanted to go to Cozmel and Jamaica!

"Okay Sasuke-kun, moving on. I've heard that you have gotten an assistant! Have you ever had an assistant before?

Sasuke kept the charming face he had on.

"This is my first time having an assistant, an it is turning out to be a... _pleasant_  surprise."

He ignored the light cough he heard, knowing it was from Naruto.

"Well, thank you Sasuke-kun for your time!"

Sasuke flashed yet another smile and nodded, getting a flashback of the penguins from the movie Madagascar-

_Smile and wave boys, smile and wave..._

A loud bell rang, signaling the end of the interview. Sasuke stood up, brushing off the compliments from Temari.

Now that it was over, maybe he and Naruto could have some time alone!

"Temari, I was thinking-"

"Okay! So, since this was a  _major_  success, how about I take you and Naruto-chan out to lunch?! Oh, and Shikamaru should come to."

Sasuke sighed as his manager whipped out her phone and started babbling on it. What fun, a lunch date with Naruto, Temari and her new boyfriend. Why doesn't this girl marry already? Thirty  _is_  getting kind of old...

All three rounded a corner and through the exit.

Temari's lime green corvette sat outside waiting for them, causing Sasuke to cringe in distaste. He hated the color green. Naruto's whistle brought him back.

"This is freaking awesome Temari!"

He tenderly ran his hands over the hood of the vehicle, baby blues sparkling with delight.

Sasuke had to look away, envious that Naruto's hands were petting a  _car_ and not  _him!_

"Chop chop boys! We're meeting Shika at Ocean and Vine."

Everyone got into the vehicle and Temari drove them away.

* * *

Sasuke had to excuse himself halfway through the lunch. Yes, he was  _that_ disgusted by Temari and Shikamaru's so called 'exchange of words'. More like exchange of spit and hetero happenings!

He checked his flawless face in the mirror. Sexy as always. Sasuke patted down his clothes, picked off a piece of lint, checked his smile and finally his hair. Psh, yeah he did exactly what the girls did! Why do you think they go to the bathroom in pairs? Well, other than the odd feeling of being alone in a public bathroom. To ask each other's opinion of course. Sasuke didn't need to be a female to know this.

He turned sharply when he heard the door squeak open.

And what other person to come in other than-

"Hey Sasuke-kun! What's taking you so long? You've been gone for like, an hour!"

-Naruto.

Sasuke turned back to the mirror, his assistant the last person he wanted to see right now.

"I have not been gone that long. And anyway, you seemed to be having a great time with those two."

Naruto walked over, leaning up against a sink.

"Yea, Shikamaru is pretty cool!"

A snort echoed off the blank walls.

"If you can call an Accountant cool."

Naruto smiled, crossing his arms. He looked up at the ceiling and squinted at the bright white light that pushed into his eyes.

"Well, he's smart, funny-"

"Funny if you like math jokes."

A loud slap was heard, signaling Naruto had had enough. Sasuke flinched at the disrupting noise. He looked at Naruto to see those eyes catch his and hold.

"What's your deal? Do you hate Shikamaru or something?"

Sasuke pulled away, looking at the floor. He hated when Naruto went on and on about how he enjoyed other people.

 _Why couldn't he talk about me like he actually likes being around me!_?

Sasuke could feel his eyes stinging. God, he was being such a queen right now! He had to get it together before he blew up on Naruto again. Sasuke blinked and ran a hair through his perfect inky spikes.

"I'm sorry. No, I don't hate him. I'm just...a little left out, you know? Temari is always super happy now a days...I miss the old her. The one that used to baby me and yell at me and buy me those oatmeal raisin cookies whenever Anki would upset me. It's hard having to share someone that you've kept to yourself after so long. You know?"

Sasuke's eye's seemed to shake and take on a shiny look when he looked up. Naruto stared at the model, finding it intriguing that Sasuke was showing so much emotion. He smiled softly.

"Ya, I know what it feels like. And what does 'Anki' mean?"

Sasuke rubbed his eyes before smoothing his hair.

"It means brother, aka Itachi. And who?"

"My dad. After mom left he was so close to me. I think I was only about four. But I remember everything we did. If he wasn't my dad then he would have been my best friend. Well, other than Kiba." Naruto took a breath, letting it out in a whoosh that blew his bangs up for a moment before continuing.

"Then, when I was sixteen, the most important age to me anyways, he met this girl. Yea, she was hot, but a little young for him, like about ten years or so. Once he got together with her, it was like he forgot all about me. So, I left. I quit school and hopped on a bus going west. That's how I ended up here in California. I met Kiba, moved in with one of my dad's old buddies from college, Iruka, and then bam! And that, my Sasu-chan, is my life story."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the nickname, but took to heart the story. Naruto was just like him, running from his parents and living with whatever came next.

Naruto pushed away from the sink, walking to the middle of the bathroom. He spread out his arms like a bird, and tilted his chin towards Sasuke.

"Enough flashback for you, or would you like another scoop? Cause I got plenty flavors of my fucked up teenage life."

Sasuke smiled. He walked to the door, motioning for Naruto to follow him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll play Dr. Phil another time."

Naruto just laughed.

* * *

"Sasuke, where have you been? I sent Naruto in about half an hour ago!"

Sasuke calmed his steaming manager, a ball of happiness that she actually cared swelled inside of him. He took a mouthful of shrimp. Naruto explained.

"Well, Sasuke-sama was feeling in the mood for a horndog so I helped him put some ketchup and mustard on it."

Sasuke choked, Shikamaru's mouth dropped, and Temari bust into laughter.

Naruto, feeling overly confident, leaned back in his chair.

* * *

Eventually Sasuke composed himself and Temari stopped laughing.

_Damn you Naruto!_

Yes, Temari was defiantly going to use this against him some day.

They ate with light, non-perverted chatter until the restaurant was about empty and the sky was low, just kissing the horizon. Finally, Temari paid and they were heading to the door when a catchy tune of Lady Gaga's came from the female's pocket. Everyone stepped outside and waited for Temari to answer it.

"Yes? Yeah huh...mhm...r-really? Ohmigod, REALLY?! You're not kidding? Haha! Okay, I'll tell him. Yes! Bye!"

Sasuke eyed the blonde closely. Usually when she said 'ohmigod' it meant she was excited about something...

"SASUKE-KUN! We're going to JAMAICA!"

And for another heavenly moment, Sasuke thought that being a model wasn't so bad after all.


	10. Chapter 10

The seven hour flight had Sasuke looking quite ruffled, but Naruto and Temari seemed to be happy and excited. Temari was because she was in Jamaica and Naruto because this was only his second time on a plane. The private jet that took them was actually Itachi's and when Temari had told him where they were going he gladly let them use it. Hey, being in the gay porn industry made the big bucks.

The hired attendant took their bags from the plane into the airport where all three waited for the assigned limo to arrive. Sasuke was currently staring out the window, eyeing the palm trees and white washed houses that reminded him of his home in California. Naruto sat down next to him, smiling brightly and seeming out of place with his golden mop of hair and baby blue eyes.

"So Sasuke, what are we going to do first? Swim? Fish? Eat? Talk in the funny accent and say 'Ya mon!' Hahaha!"

Obviously Naruto was having a blast.

Sasuke looked at Temari, who held up a brochure.

"This is the hotel we'll be staying at. A five star sea side paradise. Also, the location for Sasuke's next photo shoot will be at the beach just below it." She handed the paper to Sasuke who flipped through it, Naruto reading over his shoulder.

The blond pointed at a section that had food on it.

"All you can eat breakfast, six A.M. to ten A.M. Damn, that's pretty early! But it's all you can eat, so it's worth it!" Sasuke snorted and handed the brochure back to Temari.

They only had to wait ten more minutes before a Jamaican man holding a Uchiha party sign came into view. Naruto was the first one into the limo, and swooned over it. It was a mini limo but still it fascinated him that they made such cars. The driver drove them off to the hotel and everyone, even Sasuke, was in pretty high spirits.

* * *

Their hotel room was a suite with a giant bathroom, a full kitchen and a large plasma screen Television in the bedroom much like Sasuke's back home. Three pillow top mattresses lay covered in what looked like silk. Sasuke smiled to himself, now this was the life!

Naruto was in the bathroom, talking to himself about how he could fit ten of his old apartments in there.

"Holy shit there's a hot tub! Yeah baby!" Water was heard splashing and Temari laughed, settling herself onto a bed.

"Hmm, I wonder if there are any good places to get a massage around here. My back is killing me!"

Sasuke decided that it was his turn to say something. Something…with a hidden meaning.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?" was the far off reply.

"Fill up that hot tub."

* * *

"Ahh now this is the life." Naruto was submerged in the scalding water that was up to just above his nipples. His arms rested on the top sides of the tub, head tipped back and mouth humming in delight. Sasuke had just stepped in, loving the hot water. He sat down and the water went up to right below his neck. Sasuke glanced at the blond who looked like he was in some orgasmic state. He had the sudden urge to sink under the water and be the one who was giving Naruto the reason to make such a pleasure filled face. Good thing the this tub had jets that made the water bubble up. Sasuke adjusted his swimming trunks. Naruto had joked that he was disappointed that Sasuke wasn't wearing something a little more revealing, but the raven haired man just brushed it off. But now, sitting here alone with Naruto, it made his brain fill with ideas. Yes they were alone, Temari had gone out in search of some coffee and probably some guys.

Che, women.

Sasuke leaned back. He was in the corner diagonal from Naruto. The blond had his eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, taking in long, drawn out breaths.

He was enjoying this a little to much.

"Naruto."

Said man opened hazy eyes and looked forward, seeing a slim figure staring intently at him. Boy, was this water hot and steaming or what?

"Yeah?" he managed to get out. Long muscular legs stretched out and bumped into smooth ones under the water. Naruto let out a giggle, rubbing his foot up Sasuke's leg.

Sasuke in turn jumped at the touch, but allowed it, blushing.

"Say Sasuke, do you shave your legs?"

The question earned him a reddened glare.

"Obviously yes, all my photographers say that I look sexier."

Naruto hummed, continuing to rub his foot up and down.

Sasuke was getting a little irritated with it. It would have been fine if they were lovers but he was pretty sure that Naruto wasn't aware at the moment that Sasuke was not some women who liked to be touched. He actually hated to be touched by anyone other than people who were extremely close to him. And while Naruto was close, he still wasn't as close as Sasuke would have liked. Sasuke reached under the water and grabbed Naruto's foot.

"Look, as much as I enjoy your petting, please stop. Your scratchy foot is going to leave marks." He received a bubbly laugh.

"Hey Sasuke-kun~"

"What?"

"Suck on my toe."

Sasuke dropped Naruto's foot and shifted a little, looking taken back. Had Naruto just asked him to suck his  _toe?!_

Naruto lifted up his foot out of the water and wiggled the small appendages.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, it's the first step at making our relationship work."

Sasuke took a sharp intake of breath. Their relationship? What relationship?!

"Naruto-?"

"Look. I know that you want me, I've seen the looks you give me when you think I'm not watching. So I suppose I can give it a try. Now .toe!"

Sasuke wanted to laugh, sing, cry, rejoice! Naruto had just stated that they were to now in a relationship! He had to make this work, no matter what.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's foot away and moved with lighting fast movement over to the blond. He grabbed Naruto's face with a wet hand and turned it, pressing his lips to the other pair. He had waited so long for this, so long for Naruto to finally accept him as something more than just a friend.

Sasuke kissed Naruto sweetly, keeping it light and trying to seem like he wasn't desperate for more. But Naruto was having none of that. He pressed forward, arms wrapping around Sasuke's back and pulling him into his lap. Sasuke almost moaned in sheer delight when he felt Naruto's harness under his ass. Naruto plunged his tongue into Sasuke's waiting mouth, loving the taste of the other man. It was so light and sweet that it was becoming addicting fast.

Sasuke slowly pulled away, taking in giant gulps of air that their deep kissing had stolen. He stared at Naruto's face for a while, just looking into those eyes and at the strange scar marks on his cheeks. Sasuke finally leaned forward, touching his forehead to Naruto's.

"Naruto…"

The blond smiled and tipped his head up, sealing their lips once more.

* * *

Eventually Temari came back and ruined their heated lip session, but was checked all clear by Naruto. Only because the woman had brought doughnuts, one of Naruto's favorite foods besides instant ramen. All three sat on one bed, eating, drinking some Jack Daniels, and jabbering on. Temari instantly noticed both Sasuke's and Naruto's change in moods. She also noticed how close they were sitting and how Naruto looked at Sasuke differently than before. But it was a good different and most highly she thought that Naruto had finally claimed the Uchiha as his own. Maybe. She wasn't gone that long…

"So what time are we meeting with the dance coach tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"At noon." Temari replied. She took another bite into a doughnut, noticing that Sasuke hadn't ate any yet.

"What Sasuke? This is dinner, so eat up!"

"No way! I want lobster at a five star restaurant!"

Temari laughed.

"Demanding little bitch aren't we? Watch out Naruto, he's like this in bed too. He'll be telling you that he wants a five star fuck in a five star bed under a five star sky-"

"Shut up you wench!"

Naruto held back his laughter, hardly able to swallow the chunk of doughnut he was eating.

He looked over at Sasuke, seeing that the Uchiha's face was a pretty light pink. Naruto decided that he liked the color. A lot. He wondered where else would turn that shade.

He really didn't know when his feelings for Sasuke had suddenly changed from friendly to intimate. Maybe after seeing Sasuke posing with Neji that he realized he enjoyed the other's body. He had always liked Sasuke's attitude, it was both unique and demanding, two qualities that he looked for in a partner. In the beginning he had played dumb and acted like he didn't know Sasuke was gay or that he wanted to be with the other all this time. Naruto's reason for bringing Sakura to Wendy's that one night long ago was just to see Sasuke's reaction. And boy had he loved it! Sasuke was fiery, sexy, and not to mention jealous. Those were three things that turned him on alright. But Naruto had waited, played stupid. He was really getting the urge to jump the other when Sasuke had gave him that little kiss the night he got drunk. No, he wasn't really asleep, he was just pretending. Easiest way to get what you wanted.

Naruto faintly heard his name being called and shook his head.

"Hmm yeah?"

Sasuke pouted, and Naruto had to restrain himself from kissing those pouty lips.

"I said that we should get to sleep. If you want to wake up for that breakfast tomorrow you'll need to go to sleep now. It's already eleven thirty."

Temari agreed and they cleared off the bed. Temari took the one farthest to the window and Sasuke took the one farthest to the opposite wall, leaving Naruto with the middle one. He didn't mind. After all, he wasn't going to be sleeping in  _his_ bed tonight.

* * *

After everyone had brushed their teeth, washed their face, combed their hair, and changed into pajamas, they all settled into their beds. Sasuke burrowed into the large blankets and big fluffy pillows. About half an hour later he was just starting to doze off when he heard covers rustling from the bed next to him. Then it was silent. Sasuke shrugged and closed his eyes, but they snapped open when he felt the bed dip behind him as another body got under the covers with him. Naruto's chest pressed to his back, his arms coming around to pull him closer. Sasuke snuggled in, wanting to turn around and kiss the man behind him, but Naruto's hands held him in place.

Naruto placed a kiss on Sasuke's bare shoulder before mouthing it lightly. He felt Sasuke arch into him and rubbed his front against Sasuke's ass. He smiled when he heard the very light hitch in breath.

"Sasuke-kun." he whispered and waited for a reply.

"Hmm?"

"I want you."

He felt the other shudder lightly before going still. This time Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Please, I need you. Let's do it…"

Sasuke struggled free of Naruto's arms and turned around so he was facing the blond.

"I want to do it too…but not now, not with Temari here," he whispered back. They kept their voices low, even though they were sure the other could hear them.

"We'll be fast, and quiet, I promise."

Sasuke couldn't really agree that he would be quiet, or fast.

"But it's been so long…I'd need time…"

Naruto kissed Sasuke slowly, lovingly. He pulled away seconds later.

"It's been a long time for me too. But I don't know how long I can wait."

Sasuke shivered despite the heat Naruto gave off. He did want to have sex with Naruto, but not now. He wanted both of them to be alone, and prepared. He didn't even have any condoms or lube packed.

"…How about tomorrow night after my dance lesson's. We'll all eat out together and then come back here, but we'll send Temari out to find something really hard to find, that'll give us time."

Even with the low lighting he saw Naruto smile. Sasuke was pulled close and held onto the other, hearing quiet words before he drifted off.

"Sounds good to me, Su'ke-kun."


	11. Chapter 11

"Damn it Sasuke, you are not going to have sex with Naruto!"

How the hell did that bitch find out?

"Look Temari, I can do whatever the hell I want! You may be responsible for me but you are  _not_ in control of my sex life!"

She had to be listening last night, she had to be!

"If you have sex with him, you'll bottom, which means that you will be sore and want to be pampered and taken care of and go to some spa! And  _not_ do your job!"

" _Fuck you_! You are  _really_  being a bitch right now! PMSing much?"

" _You little shit!_ If I could, I would turn you into a girl and make  _you_ deal with all crap I go through everyday!"

"I don't have time to deal with this. I'm leaving."

Sasuke turned around and stomped out of the hotel room, ignoring Temari's shouts to come back. He didn't even get to see Naruto's guilty expression or ask him to come along.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, you have a nice body. Perfect for this kind of dance."

Sasuke loved being told he was sexy, especially if it was from someone hot like his dance instructor.

"Thank you, Suigetsu. It's a pleasure to be working with you today."

Suigetsu looked Sasuke up and down. He was tall and slim, perfect for the job. His hips were pretty small, the bones slightly jutting out. That beautiful body he couldn't wait to see shaking to the music…

Ahem. Well. Getting a little carried away there.

"Okay Sasuke-kun, lets start with the  _Gerreh_  and then onto the  _Dinki-mini._ "

Sasuke was confident that he would get the dance down and totally rock that commercial tomorrow. And after this he would be taking Naruto somewhere that Temari couldn't find them.

* * *

"You know, you don't have to stay here. You can go look around or something."

It was true, Naruto didn't have to sit in the hotel room watching TV. He had wanted to go with Sasuke, but Temari had pissed him off pretty bad and he didn't want to chase after the other. He knew Sasuke wanted to be alone when he was mad.

"I know. What about you? Don't you have somewhere you have to be?"

Temari sat down crossed legged on the bed with Naruto.

"Look, lets cut to the chase. I like you, but I don't like the idea of you having an intimate relationship with Sasuke. I have seen him hurt by men before. And even if you don't hurt him, he will devote all his time to you and slack off at work. Being a model is hard. Sasuke may complain but he really loves it. And I know he loves you but can't you keep it mellow for now? Please, for me? You can still be together just don't have sex, okay?"

She turned liquid puppy eyes on Naruto, begging him.

Naruto blushed and looked at the floor. Well, if it meant he could still be with Sasuke, then maybe it was okay. Even though he wanted it pretty bad…

"Ahh fine! But on one condition!"

"What's that?"

"You go get me some bammy, I'm starving!"

Temari smiled.

* * *

"Good work Sasuke-kun! You're a natural at this."

Sasuke set down the water bottle he had just been drinking out of. His dark eyes located Suigetsu and pinned him with a stare.

"Think I'll be able to do a thirty second commercial?"

Suigetsu laughed. Working with Sasuke was quite fun.

"Of course. You learned the basic steps easily enough. I'm sure you'll do fine."

Sasuke nodded and headed for the door.

"Well thanks again."

"Wait Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha turned around.

"Do you want to maybe go get a drink later on? I know a pretty good bar..."

"Sorry, but I have other plans."

Sasuke almost made it to the door. He would have made it out if he didn't stop to say thanks one final time. The last thing he saw was an evil look from someone he thought was on his side before a cloth was held against his mouth, he breathed in, and then he passed out.

* * *

"Gahh where is that boy? He was suppose to call me when he was finished!"

Several people jumped at the sound of Temari's voice. She was currently at the hotel pool, sunning herself.

The phone in her hand vibrated suddenly, and she flipped it open without seeing if it was Sasuke or not.

"Finally! Where are you Sasuke?"

There was a chuckle on the other end before a deep voice spoke

"So you do know him. What a good boy, not lying to us."

"Who is this! You better tell me or else-"

"Or else what? Be careful what you say girl. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Sasuke-kun would you?"

Temari clutched the phone tighter. She stood up and went to a secluded area. This was just like Sasuke, getting into trouble.

"..What do you want." She sounded defeated, but it was just a cover up.

"That's better. Of course we want money."

"How much?"

"Yes yes, just wait. We want money.  _And_ Uchiha Itachi. You know him, right?"

Temari wanted to jump through the phone and kill the guy on the other line. Could she possibly say she didn't know him?

"I can get you the money. But I do not know who Uchiha Itachi is."

"Ahh really? Then Sasuke-kun is lying to us? Do you want to speak with him and tell him to not lie to us?"

The phone crackled, then Sasuke's desperate voice came through.

"Temari! Oh god-Temari please, I'm sorry! They-they threatened to-please just-help-mmhp!"

"..Eh, sorry bout that, looks like he's to hysterical to speak properly. Anyways, get us $4 million US dollars by next week this time  _and_ Uchiha Itachi. Or else little Sasuke-kun is going to be visiting the black market."

"What, you're saying you'll sell him?"

"Of course! There's plenty of people who would love to have a hottie like him as a slave. Or even other things." Temari could hear the happiness in that cruel voice.

"..Fine. You win. Just tell me where to meet."

"No no, we'll call you when it's time to meet. It will be somewhere in the US, so be prepared." The line clicked and it went dead.

Temari slammed her fist into a nearby wall.

"Dammit!"

She was happy there was no one around to see her tears. How could she have failed to protected him? How could she have been so careless?

"I'm sorry Sasuke…"


	12. Chapter 12

Wherever he was, it was cold. Like, freezing cold.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was plain; just a bed, desk, dresser, and mirror.

A mirror!

Sasuke scrambled off the floor and fled to the mirror. He inspected himself thoroughly. His dirty shirt was lifted, despite the cold room, and looked over. Sasuke gave his body a pat down, touched his face, and finally decided that he was okay. Save for him looking HORRIBLE!

He had the urge to break the mirror, but then stopped his thoughts. Memories came flooding in. How he had had that brief time to try to tell Temari what was wrong.

"That fucking Suigetsu is  _so_ going to die!"

Sasuke stormed over to the door and twisted the knob. But it didn't budge of course.

The prissy model huffed and rummaged through his pockets, but to no avail. His phone, wallet, make-up kit, everything was gone.

He wanted to scream and throw a tantrum and tell Naruto-

…Naruto…

No, now he wanted to  _cry._  He was in some place he had no idea where and all he remembered was someone forcing some drug on him, then frantically asking Temari something, then passing out.

The door swung open.

Sasuke stared with bleary eyes at none other than Neji.

"You look pretty pathetic right now Sasuke-chan."

Oh how Sasuke wished that he had a knife.

"What the hell do you want? You kidnap me, throw me in some cold room, then tell me I'm pathetic! What-"

"You deserve it," Neji cut in.

Sasuke stared at him. Neji was frowning, a serious look in those lavender eyes that glared at him. The brunet took a breath before continuing.

"You know I… still love you. I always will. Though there is this other guy I'm seeing… It doesn't really mean anything! I just got jealous of you, and Naruto too…"

Sasuke sweat dropped. He  _really_ was sick of Neji and all his 'love' shit. Even going out of America Neji still followed. Frankly, it was getting old.

"Look Neji. I don't want to be with you, around you, next to you, or anything that pertains me being able to see you, hear you, or even smell you! Just please,  _please,_ get the hell out of my life. I don't even want to be your friend. I'm deleting you from Facebook and unfollowing you on Twitter. Oh yea, Myspace too, though I don't really use it…"

Neji looked absolutely beyond pissed. It was one thing that Sasuke hated him, but he wanted to get rid of all his connections? Like hell!

"Ha, hahahaha! You think I'm going to let you go now that I have you? Yeah fucking right! I will keep you prisoner until Temari and your brother come with the money, then I will kill  _both_ of them. Oh yea… not to mention Naruto- _kun_ will be with them. I'll save him for last. I'll fuckin' make you watch as I rip him to shreds!"

As Neji officially went psycho, Sasuke was thinking of ways to knock out the crazy man laughing evilly. He had to put his emotions away for now. He couldn't let it get to him that Neji could actually kill the people he loved most in life.

Sasuke lunged forward, a hand wrapping securely around Neji's neck. It was really stupid not to tie him up. Sasuke smirked and placed his other hand along with the first. He squeezed.

Neji's laughed stopped and he started cursing instead, hands clawing at Sasuke's.

"Not so funny now, is it bastard? Like hell I'll let you kill people. You need to give up and  _move on._  How am I that special? I'm just a guy, there are plenty of others out there, you dumb ass bitch!"

Sasuke smashed the other's head into the wall, efficiently knocking him out.

He stepped back as Neji slumped to the floor. He couldn't believe he had actually done that, but it had to have been done. But now… he had to get away somehow, and fast.

Sasuke ran out the door, scanning the hallway before going left.

There was only one other door. He opened it, shaking.

Bright light glared at him, but he looked around and was flooded with relief.

He was in the building he had did the dancing.

And there was Suigetsu, staring at him open mouthed.

* * *

"Temari, calm down please, it will be alright. I swear."

The blonde took deep gulps of air, trying to compose herself in front of Itachi.

"Okay, well we have to tell Naruto-"

" _You_  can, there's no way in hell I'm telling him! He's going to  _flip!_ "

"Fine, I'll do it. Give me your phone."

Temari handed her phone over to him and Itachi scrolled through until he found Naruto's number and dialed it.

"…Yes, Naruto? This is Itachi. Temari and I have something important to tell you, so if you would please tell your driver to come to this address." He read it slowly so Naruto could write it down.

"…Okay, see you in a few."

Itachi hung up the phone and handed it back to Temari. He gave her a soft smile, silently reassuring her that everything would be alright.

* * *

He had probably looked like a deer, the way he sprinted to the door. If you blinked you would have missed it. Suigetsu didn't even have time to phone for help. The glass door shut with a loud bang as Sasuke panted into the warm Jamaican air.

_Oh yeah…do I still have my phone?_

Sasuke reached into his pocket and almost yelled for joy when he felt the smooth outside. Neji was a pretty fucking stupid.

Fast fingers dialed the one number he knew would always come to his rescue.

"Hello? Sasuke? What up? I'm heading over to where you and Temari and Itachi are right now! So what's so important? Are you going to surprise me with something?"

…That was not the voice he was expecting to hear. He thought he had dialed Temari.

"Ahh yeah, sure, where is it that you are meeting us again? I'm a little…drunk…I accidentally called you…"

Naruto laughed into his ear.

"Don't start the party without me! Um it's called 'Kinky Jam'; pretty kinky huh? You having fun? Oh yeah, how did the dance lesson go?"

He was defiantly  _not_  having fun, and he didn't even want to think about the dance lesson.

"Yeah, it's all good, hurry up and get here. Bye."

Sasuke hung up without waiting for Naruto's reply and quickly searched for the bar.

… _Fuck me, it's fifteen miles away._

He sure hoped that he could get a speedy taxi.

* * *

Temari and Itachi watched as yet another taxi rolled up to the curb. This time it let out a smiling blond.

"Naruto!"

Temari threw herself at the man, smothering her face to his chest. She tried to speak, but the words kept getting caught in your throat. Naruto laughed a little and patter her on the back.

"Looks like you've had one to many! You should have told me to come earlier! Partying without me…Where's Sasuke? And Itachi, why are you here exactly? I know you talked to me on the phone, but you didn't elaborate…"

Itachi pulled Temari away from him and tried to soothe her.

"…Might as well just come out and say it. Sasuke was model-napped. The people who took him want me and a couple million dollars. I'm…sorry Naruto."

Naruto looked confused. But his confusion turned into a big smile.

"Ha, nice one! He's in the bathroom right? And you are drunk as fuck man. I just talked to Sasuke on the phone about five minutes ago!"

Both adults stared at him in disbelief.

"…You mean you talked to him? What did he say?" Temari was frantic for an answer.

"We talked about this party here and that he was drunk. That's all really."

When Temari got pissed, all hell broke loose.

"You're telling me….that we were played? Sasuke isn't in the hands of some freaks and he isn't in any trouble! FUCK IT ALL!"

Itachi slapped a hand over the blonde's mouth. She was attracting way to much attention. But she pulled it off. No way was she done ranting.

"I thought he was hurt! I cried for him! I said  _sorry_  for him! But it was all a joke? Like 'Ha ha April Fools!'? When I see that little brat I'm going to punch him so hard-"

"Hey!" Naruto interjected, "Why are you going to punch him? He didn't lie!"

"Oh yes he did! He was on the phone too, pleading 'Come save me Temari!' I can't believe I fell for his shit!"

She turned on her heel and stomped into the bar. Itachi sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I flew all the way here on the private jet just to have a joke be played. Damn."

Itachi took out his phone and started talking in Japanese on it. Naruto had no clue what he was saying so he also took out his phone and started texting Sasuke.

_Yo! Temari is pissed bout that joke. U better say srry._

_Cb: 635-332-5644_

_To: Sasuke-pooh_

_Sent: April 1, 5:17 pm_

Naruto sat down next to Itachi on a bench outside the bar. The other was still rambling on about something. Naruto felt his phone vibrate and flipped it.

_What joke? I never played one. I'll be there in about 30 min._

_Fr: Sasuke-pooh_

_April 1, 5:18 pm_

More joking! Naruto could feel that this was going to be a long night. He also just remembered that he was so totally going to get laid. Yeah, it was going to be a good night.

_LOL u so funny! Cant wait to c u. 3 u_

_Cb: 635-332-5644_

_To: Sasuke-pooh_

_Sent: April 1, 5:19 pm_

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how to break it to Naruto that he actually  _did_  get napped and  _was_  held hostage. By no one other than Neji. Sasuke bounced a little in his seat. They needed to get there NOW.

After much silent homicidal thoughts and kicking of the drivers seat, they arrived at the bar. Sasuke smiled a little at the sight of Itachi and Naruto sitting on a bench. They both looked so out of place; bright white skin…and that was about it.

Both men looked up when they heard a car door slam. Yes, finally it was Sasuke.

Naruto jumped up and went over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Bout time! Let's go get us some drinks! And find Temari, she's in there somewhere."

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto in, dragging Itachi along with them.

They found Temari easily. She was one of the only blondes and sitting at the bar, drinking down shot after shot.

All three sat around her. She looked Sasuke, glaring.

"Thanks for fucking me over, you little shit! I seriously thought you were hurt!"

It was a little hard to hear over the pounding music, but Sasuke heard Temari loud and clear.

"I wasn't joking! I was dancing with that damn Suigetsu, then I go to leave and someone smothers a rag over my mouth! I black out for a little bit, wake up, he's on the phone talking to you, forces me to say something, then I pass out.  _Then_ I wake up, and here's Neji of all people saying something about revenge or whatever. Then I choke him out and make a run for it. Stupid bastards didn't even think to take my phone! Ha!"

Sasuke smiled cheekily, and Naruto laughed. But Temari was not amused.

"So you actually could have been hurt, or killed! UGH! Anyone have a knife so I can go slit my wrists? Do you know how worried I was?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. She was totally over exaggerating.

" _Yes!_  Now if you don't mind I think we should all have some, then get on Itachi's fucking yet and go  _home!_ I miss my bed."

Naruto agreed that he also missed Sasuke's bed, and that earned him a smirk from the elder brother; a blush from the younger. All was fun and everyone had a few before Itachi said enough and it was time to go. They could probably make it back to America by late morning.

Even though he wanted to stay, Sasuke knew he would be having an even better time once he got home. He giggled to himself.

Ugh, damn alcohol.

* * *

They made it back at around ten. Sasuke insisted that they stop at Wendy's (the one he had met Naruto at) to get some food. Temari complained about how it wasn't good for Sasuke to eat fast food while she shoved fries into her mouth. Itachi had left them at the airport; he had to go off to do something important.

The first thing Sasuke wanted to do was get in the bath and never leave. (Going out of the country does that to a person) But what he actually did was flop onto his huge bed and snuggled into the cool covers. Naruto stood in the doorway and watched him, a small smile adorning his face. Sometimes Sasuke was such a kid. Most of the time a real bitch about things, but he was who he was. He was born that way, as Gaga would say.

"Sooo…That bed big enough for two?"

Sasuke lifted his head and looked behind him.

"Hmm maybe…I usually like it to myself though."

Naruto pouted and Sasuke laughed.

"Of course it is, get over here you stupid."

Naruto sprinted and jumped, landing after a couple of bounces on the right of the bed. Sasuke tackled him, rolling a couple times before they were side by side. The model sighed and closed his eyes. He had barely got any sleep on the plane.

"Naruto…I'm going to bed. Night."

He didn't really notice how tired he was until he shut his eyes and stopped thinking so much. Sleep pulled at him, but he waited for an answer.

"Okay, I'm kind of tired too. Can I sleep here?"

Sasuke nodded and they both got under the covers. They had had one hell of an adventure.


	13. Chapter 13

Despite it being 10 a.m., it was pitch black in Sasuke's room, the heavy curtains keeping out any light. Naruto yawned and stretched, deciding he had had a good sleep, especially since he was in the same bed as his model…

Yeah, Sasuke was pretty much his now. Insert giant smiley face here.

Hmm… all that thought about Sasuke being his had Naruto a little uncomfortable under the covers. He thought it was about time he laid a… _permanent_  claim on the man he had fallen for.

"Psss Sasuke! Wake up! I'm horny."

Good thing Naruto had shed his clothes before going to bed! He thought Sasuke might have too.

The small pile beside him groaned and uncovered its self, displaying Sasuke with wild hair. Naruto smiled at the Uchiha before pouncing on him like he had did before they went to bed. The blond pinned Sasuke down, feeling the rush of dominating someone. He brought his lips down slowly, but pressed hard. Their tongues met, and their hands made whatever skin they came into contact with burn. The heat had Sasuke on fire, and the way Naruto was kissing him slowly was making him hard. Both unfused their mouths after a while, panting harshly.

Looking up into Naruto's glowing eyes, Sasuke's heart beat faster. Then he closed his own eyes in pleasure and gasped sharply as he felt hot, wet lips on the skin at the side of his neck, licking and sucking harshly. He dug his fingers into Naruto's back and arched up against him, rubbing himself against any place he could reach.

When Sasuke felt Naruto draw a rough breath against his skin, and felt his pressing cock against his own clothed one. He was trembling from the excitement, aching hard, and he finally slid his hand in between their bodies, down along Naruto's thigh and back in a slow slide back to press against his groin.

Naruto gasped, thrusting his hips against Sasuke's hand, tugging Sasuke's head up towards him, kissing him violently. He moaned into Naruto's mouth, sucking on his tongue and moving his hand slowly against the bare erection, causing his personal assistant to groan at the touch. Naruto's fingers tugged his small underwear off, then slowly smoothed over his chest and throat. Sasuke knew he was losing control. It had been a  _really_ long time.

The hands on his body slid against his nipples, and he gasped violently. Naruto felt himself throb against the gentle but firm pressure of Sasuke's hand on his cock, and didn't know how much longer he could last. Then the hand between his legs gave a hard squeeze, making Naruto whimper, and when he heard Sasuke moan a sexy "Take me" against his neck, and Naruto knew that was it.

Giving up all thoughts of taking things slow, Naruto grabbed hold of the smaller body and crushed it against him. The feeling of naked skin on his own was nearly too much, and he took a strong hold of Sasuke's cock, stroking softly as he lifted him against his own hips.

Sasuke was shaking with pure excitement and ecstasy as he let himself be pushed against the soft bed. He wrapped his long legs around Naruto's waist, moaning out loud with every move, whispering his name in heavy breaths.

Naruto reached over to his right, hoping that there was at least some lube in the drawer. There was, and he grabbed it and flipped open the cap. The cool gel was squeezed onto his hand and rubbed where he needed it. Sasuke whispered out to not prepare him, just put it in already, and that really got him going. Sasuke was thrusting against him in desperate need for release, and he felt Naruto slowly slip in as he relaxed. He threw his head back and moaned. It was too much.

After a few of Naruto's hard thrusts he came, embarrassingly fast. But he didn't care. He finally had the beautiful blond man to himself. Naruto leaned down and kissed his neck before releasing. Both panted harshly, basking in the afterglow. Naruto rolled over and laid beside Sasuke, grin plastered on his face.

"That was…pretty awesome. I didn't know having sex with a guy would be so…awesome."

Sasuke huffed a laugh, rubbing his face.

"So you're saying I'm just some guy?"

Naruto turned and propped himself on an arm, looking serious.

"You know that's not what I meant. I wouldn't do it with anyone but you."

"I was  _kidding!_ I know what you meant. And yea, I'm pretty awesome."

Naruto smiled and stole a quick kiss before hopping out of bed.

"Wanna take a shower? I'm sure Temari will be up soon and I need to be completely awake before I can deal with her yelling. Because I know for sure you're going to go tell her we had sex."

Sasuke snickered, wondering how Naruto knew him so well. He slowly got up and made his way after his lover.

* * *

Sasuke didn't tell Temari and she didn't yell, but she did look pretty suspiciously back and forth between the two men. She had called over Iruka and he prepared them a large brunch.

They ate and talked about the crazy time they had had, Iruka going into a slight shock. Sasuke told him everything was alright, they were all safe and with Neji hopefully out of the picture things would go back to normal. Temari had already made him a interview on some TV program for later that day.

When they were done eating Sasuke and Naruto went into the living room. Naruto of course wanted to watch some football. Sasuke said it was fine so they both cuddled onto the couch and tried to watch the not so exciting game.

Sasuke tugged on Naruto's sleeve to get his attention. His expression was clam and happy, face pretty much glowing.

"Have I told you that I love you yet?"

Naruto felt his lips twitch into a smile. He looked thoughtful for a little while.

"In more ways than one, yes."

It was good to be back home, with the man he loved.


End file.
